Lost Friendships
by sissi.huys
Summary: Bella, Claire, Janice and Lexie. Four friends. Four different Houses. Will they make House Unity work? (they are also friends with the Golden Trio and take part in their adventures) 1/7
1. Meet the Girls

**Hi everyone, I've decided to start a series, mainly about my four OC's. I hope you like them, my updates will be once a week, and after some time more often, because I am now doing more stories at the same time.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1. Diagon Alley

Four girls. Discovering Diagon Alley. Four girls. They don't look special. They don't stand out, but still they are exceptional.

On the left, there is Claire Gibbs. A tall, chubby girl with a serious look, hardening her features. Her fuzzy, brown curls brush her shoulders. Her inviting blue eyes with their thick upper lashes.

Next to her is Janice Diggory. Her posture is delicate, some would say frail, her constant laugh is like little bells ringing. She has brown, almond-shaped eyes and a black bob.

The third girl is called Bella McLaggen. She's average height, curvy girl with her big pink lips twitched in a smirk. She has darkblonde hair, brushing her upper back and round green eyes.

Last but not least, we have Lexie Jones. She's curvy, like her friend, and average height. She has cold, icy blue eyes with big black lashes. Her waist-long blond hair brushes the bottom of her back. She has soft features and a pale skin. She looks around like she can't believe it's all real.

Four girls. Discovering Diagon Alley. Four girls. They don't look special. They don't stand out, but still they are exceptional.

* * *

**POV CLAIRE GIBBS:**

"Where are we going first?" Janice asked.

"Let's go to the bookshop," I said.

I had been really excited to skim through my magic books. I wanted to know what we would learn this year. Maybe I was a little too eager. "I want to buy my wand," Lexie said. "I will finally feel like a real witch then."

"You can still not use it," I said.

Lexie glared at me. "I still want it," she said.

"I already have mine," Bella said.

"I'll go with you, Lexie," Janice offered.

"We'll go to Ollivander's first then. After that we go to Flourish and Blotts," I said.

Lexie smiled. We entered the wands shop. It was dusty, dark and I didn't feel comfortable. I jumped when Ollivander appeared out of nothing. "First years?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

He went to get a magical measuring tape that measured every body part I owned, including my head. I wondered why that was necessary and inwardly cursed myself how little I knew about wands. Ollivander handed me a first wand. "Here you go, miss…?"

"Claire Gibbs, sir."

"Here you go, miss Gibbs. Perch, phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice swish, Good for jinxes," he said politely.

"Just give it a wave," Bella whispered.

I did. Nothing happened. The wand didn't feel right in my hands. "It does not quite like you," Ollivander said.

"_Like_ me, sir?" I asked.

"The wand chooses the wizard, miss Gibbs. That is known to every wand maker," he answered.

I blushed. I felt stupid that I didn't know that. He sounded like he stated the obvious. "Something she doesn't know. Finally," Bella teased.

"We'll just try another one. Yew, unicorn hair, 10 inches, not bendy, nice wand for Transfiguration," Ollivander said.

He handed me a second wand and this one felt different. I felt great, like this wand was made just for me. I waved it again and sprayed golden sparks.

* * *

**POV JANICE DIGGORY:**

Claire gave mr. Ollivander seven Galleons for her wand. Now it was my turn. "And who are you, young lady?" he asked.

"Janice Diggory," I said.

"Ah, I remember your father buying his first wand here. Rowan, dragon heartstring, 11 and a half inches, reasonably pliant. Good for Defence Against the Dark Arts. I believe your mother favoured a wand from Stavlov."

I smiled sadly. I heart dropped when my Dad was mentioned. He died before I was born, during the First Wizarding War. He was killed in a Death Eater attack. He was trying to evacuate our Muggle neighbours, when the Killing Curse hit him.

Lexie woke me from my train of thoughts. "Your wand, Janice," she whispered in my ear.

I took a wand from Ollivander and waved it absent-mindedly. The glass in the windows exploded and I hit my head while trying to duck under the table. "Reparo," Mr. Ollivander said and he fixed the glass.

"That's not the one," he said.

He handed me a couple of other wands but all I did was make more things explode. "I believe this combination will work," he said eventually and handed me another wand.

"Perch, dragon heartstring, 10 ¾ inches, quite bendy."

I felt way more secure with this piece of wood in my hands. Just like Claire, I sprayed golden sparks.

* * *

**POV LEXIE JONES:**  
"Now it's my turn!" I said.

I was quite excited to have a wand. I was Muggleborn, you see. A week ago I couldn't have imagined there was such thing as magic. "Good to see you are eager, miss?"

"Lexie Jones is the name, sir."

Mr. Ollivander went to look for a wand, muttering all sorts of possibilities. "Ah, this one will do. Curious combination, but it might work for you," he said. "Rowan, phoenix feather, 103/4 inches and has a nice swish."

It felt weird to finally touch the piece of wood with my fingers. This was the first time I truly felt magical. I didn't know what it was, those strange events that I did because of some strange reason. But I was a witch.

On a faithful Tuesday evening professor McGonagall visited my house and explained everything to me I wanted to know. I paid for my wand and waved it a bit as we walked through the door. "Too bad I don't know any spells yet," I muttered.

* * *

**POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:**  
"I want to visit the Quidditch shop!" I said.

"First years aren't allowed to have their own brooms," Janice said.

"I don't want to but a broomstick! I already have one, and I'm not taking Stacey to Hogwarts!" I replied.

I had a nice Comet 260 at home, and I named her Stacey. She was my broomstick, and helped me do what I loved most: Quidditch. I want to play for the House team one day. "I wanted to buy a poster of the Holyhead Harpies," I said.

"What are the Holyhead Harpies?" Lexie asked.

"The only all-female Quidditch team. They're brilliant," I explained.

"We have to buy our books and robes first," Claire demanded.

"You're no fun," I teased.

"Have any of you thought about Houses yet?" Lexie asked, that was one of the few things she did know about this world.

"My Dad and brother will disown me if I don't get Sorted into Gryffindor," I moaned.

"I suppose Ravenclaw is not too bad," Claire said.

"They'll at least let me live as long as it's not Slytherin," I said. "I think I'd take the next train straight home!"

"Not all Slytherins are evil," Janice said.

"But there are all pureblood-loving prats," I said.

"Does it matter if you are pureblood?" Lexie asked.

She looked like it'd been bothering her for a while. "No," Janice said. "Not at all."

"Well, not to us at least. But there are wizarding families, most of them are in Slytherin, that think they're better because they're purebloods. All wizarding-families," I explained.

"But you and Janice are purebloods too, right?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yes, but my family and Bella's family don't bother if you have magical parents or not. Neither does Claire's mom, I mean, she married a Muggle!" Janice said.

"Good to know," Lexie smiled.

"Any time, Lex," I smirked.

"But what if we're placed in different Houses?" Claire asked.

"I'm pro House Unity anyway," Janice said.

"We've been friends all this time, different Houses won't tear us apart!" Lexie said.

* * *

**1. Did you like this chapter?  
2. Who is your favourite character?  
Reviews are welcome :)**


	2. the Hogwarts Express

**Sorry for my abscence, chappie is a bit short but still hope you like it! You get to know the characters more every chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Hogwarts Express**

POV LEXIE JONES:

"Take care of yourself," my mother said.

"I will, Mom," I said.

My little sister was about to cry. "Don't cry, Gabby. I'll be back at the end of term," I told her as I kissed her on the forehead.

"There they are!"

I looked around and Bella greeted me. She was pushing a big trolley, like myself, and her parents stood behind her. "Where's Cormac?" I asked.

"My brother is probably hanging with his gang. I don't blame him, going even near his little sister would ruin his reputation," she joked.

I laughed. "Good morning Hank," her father said to my father.

"How do you go on that platform again?" my mother asked.

"You have to run straight through the wall between platform nine and ten, Mrs. Jones," Bella said.

"I'm going now," I said and waved my parents and Gabby goodbye.

"I'm going to find Janice and Claire, go ahead," Bella said and I nodded.

I ran through the wall and went to look for a compartment. I came across a boy in the path. He was pale, with white blonde hair. He had cold, grey eyes that wore an arrogant expression. "Hello there," he said.

"Hi," I replied. "You're a first year too?"

"Yes. My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you, Draco. I'm Lexie Jones," I said.

"Ah, Jones is a well-known wizarding family. Lucky you're not one of those… that your parents are magical," he said.

"Yes," I answered, hoping not to sound too surprised.

Was it bad I was lying about my blood status? Janice wouldn't approve, for sure. Claire would say every lie comes out, sooner or later. But Bella would understand, right? "I hope you're in Slytherin," Draco said.

"Er… yes, me too," I said, remembering Bella's opinion about Slytherin only too clearly.

Two fat boys stood next to Draco. "You want to sit with us?" he asked.

"No thanks, my friends should be coming any minute," I said and we said goodbye.

My friends joined me as a toad came hopping by. "Let's pretend that's normal," Bella said.

"Have you found an empty compartment?" Claire asked.

"No," I said.

I thought it was better not to mention my meeting with Draco Malfoy. He was probably one of those arrogant purebloods Bella and Janice had warned me for. We found a compartment with only two boys in it. "We'll take this one," Claire said.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

"Hi," I greeted the two boys.

They smiled guiltily, the compartment was full of candy papers. "Would you mind if we join you?" I asked.

"Have a seat," the boy with black hair said.

He was wearing ridiculous glasses that were held together with scotch-tape. When I sat next to him I saw his scar. "You're Harry Potter!" I gasped.

Bella took a closer look. "You are!" she said.

Claire saw it too but Lexie looked confused. "He defeated a dark wizard called You-Know-Who when he was an infant," Claire said in her usual bookish tone.

"I don't know who," Lexie said.

"We don't like to say his name," the redheaded boy in the corner said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Out of fear, Lex," I said.

I remembered how the War had torn my family apart. "Aha," was her simple answer. "But what is he called then?"

"Don't ask us to say his name!" I shrieked.

I hated talking about this. "Voldemort," Harry said.

"Voldemort," Lexie repeated.

Claire, Bella, the redhead and I flinched. That was the only proper reaction.

"That's French, Isn't it? Voldemort?" Lexie said.

"Stop saying it!" the redhead said.

"What use is it fearing a name? And for the record, I am right, it means flee from death if I'm correct," she hissed.

"Now enough saying it," he said.

"Voldemort," she said, challenging him.

"Lexie.. enough," Claire said.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

"So, who are you?" I asked the ginger guy.

"Ron Weasley," he said.

"Your Dad works for the Ministry, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, he does. Cool owl you've got. I've got Scabbers. Bit pathetic, isn't he?"

"Not really," Janice said.

She's one to talk, she's got a toad. No offense, but I HATE TOADS. "I can turn him yellow. Wanna see?" Ron said.

"Yeah!" Lexie said.

He wanted to do the spell, but all our attention was drawn to the girl at the door. "Have you seen a toad?" she asked.

"I almost tripped over one!" Janice said.

"But that doesn't say much, she trips over everything," I joked.

Lexie laughed. "A boy called Neville has lost him," the bushy haired girl said.

That girl reminded me of Claire, but less kind. She looked at Ron. "You were doing magic? Show it then," she said.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron said.

I wasn't sure that's a real spell. Better said, I'm sure that's not a real spell.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the bushy haired girl voiced my thoughts.

"I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me," she said.

Stop being such a know-it-all, you make me nervous. Because people like you, bushy haired girl, are exactly the kind I could compete with.

"For example."

She pointed her wand at Harry. His emerald eyes got big. "Oculus Reparo," she said.

Fixing glasses, that's what the spell did. I knew that. See, I knew the theory, but my Dad doesn't want magic in the house. He's a Muggle, you see. "I could've done that," I muttered.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," the girl said.

"Claire Gibbs," I said.

"Lexie Jones."  
"Bella McLaggen."  
"Janice Diggory."  
"Ron Weasley."  
"Harry Potter."

Granger smiled. "Are you really?" she asked.

"You six had better change, by the way. We'll be arriving soon," Granger said.

"We'd figured that out, thanks," I hissed.

You're on, Granger.

* * *

**In the real HP universe Jones is not a famous wizarding name, I know. But in my story it is. You will find out more later.  
1. Did you like this chapter?  
2. Who is your favourite character?  
3. Who would you like to see them pair up with (I have thought about pairings, but as they won't come until the third story at least, you can still suggest a few. Maybe you have way better ideas and I can change it ;) )**


	3. the Sorting Hat

**I hope you like this chapter! This one is a bit longer, hope you don't mind!  
**

* * *

Ch. 3 the Sorting Hat

The four girls made their way out of the train and got into a little boat. A short while after that they saw their first glimpse of Hogwarts. "Now that's a castle," Lexie said.

"Cormac said it was beautiful but I never saw it with my own eyes before," Bella gasped.

"What's that?" Janice piped.

"Don't worry, it's jus' the Giant Squid," Hagrid said. "Won't hurt ya."

Hagrid led them to a door that was opened by a stern looking witch. "She's not someone to cross," Janice said.

"Follow me," the women said.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

The woman led us to the top of the stairs. "I am professor McGonagall," she said.

Cedric had mentioned her. She teachers Transfiguration, and is very stern. She's Gryffindor's Head of House. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said professor McGonagall.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like you family within Hogwarts.

You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spent free time in your House Common Room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each House has its noble history and outstanding witches and wizards.

While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule-breaking will lose you points."

Bella smiled mischievously at Lexie.

"At the end of the year the House Cup will be rewarded to the House with most points. I hope you will become a credit to your House, whichever it becomes. You wait here and I suggest you smarten yourselves up a bit," the professor said, glancing at a boy with a meaningful look.

Three boys approached you group of six (Me, Bella, Lexie, Claire, Harry and Ron).

One was small with white blonde hair, and the other two were rather thick. "So it is true?" the smallest boy said. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?"

Lexie concentrated very hard on the ceiling. The thick boys looked like bodyguards and the smallest boy their leader. "Yes," said Harry.

"Oh, this are Crabbe and Goyle, by the way," the pale boy said, pointing at the thick guys.

Something about him was recognizable. I had seen that white hair before, as I had heard the arrogance in his voice before…

"And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron sniggered. I could have known the pale boy was a Malfoy. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford," Malfoy said nastily.

"Take that back, you blonde prick," Bella hissed.

Lexie let out a small "Hey!" but she was ignored. Malfoy just smiled. "Who are you?" he asked.

"McLaggen," Bella answered.

"Well, Potter, McLaggen. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you with that," Malfoy said and he held out his hand to Harry.

He didn't take it. "I can decide that for myself, thanks," he said.

"That also counts for you," he said to Lexie. "Better be in Slytherin, you'll be rid of this riffraff."

Lexie blushed and said nothing. "Do you know him?" Bella asked.

At that moment professor McGonagall told them the Sorting Hat was ready. "I met him in the train," Lexie whispered. "Had a little chat. Seemed okay."

I didn't like the Malfoys. They had quite a reputation, but most people only knew one side. They knew the generous, rich pureblood family who donated a lot to charity. But I knew Lucius Malfoy had been a Death Eater once, and although he said he had been under the Imperius Curse… I didn't buy it.

I had always wished he spoke the truth, though. That the rumours about him being involved in my father's dead were untrue. That no one could actually be that cruel without being forced to. Some say he even laughed. I didn't want to believe that either.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

My eyes narrowed at Draco Malfoy. Slimy git. Junior Death Eater. I had to keep Lexie away from him. He can't know she's Muggleborn. She wouldn't be safe.

The doors opened. I smiled and pulled my friends with me into the Great Hall. I saw the Sorting Hat on a stool. Lexie was examining the ceiling. "It's lovely," she said dreamily.

"It's bewitched so it looks like the sky," Claire said.

"That's true, I read it in _Hogwarts, A History_," Hermione Granger said.

Janice shushed us. We all looked at the Sorting Hat.

_"Oh, you make not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers back,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where the dwell and brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuf,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepufs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

The whole hall burst into applause. "A singing hat," Lexie said.

"You just gotta love wizards," she smirked.

"So we just have to try the Hat on? Fred told me we'd have to fight a troll!" said Ron.

"Lovely bother you've got," I said.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

Professor McGonagall began reading out names. "Abott, Hannah!"

A kind-looking, pink-faced girl stumbled out of line, put on the Hat, and sat down. A moment's pause… "HUFFLEPUF!" shouted the Hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah sat down. "Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUF!" shouted the Hat again.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" became a Ravenclaw too, and "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor. "Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin. Janice shivered by just looking at the big, mean-looking girl. Apparently there were no C's.

"Diggory, Janice!"

My legs were wobbly (yes, even more than usual, Bella) as I stepped forward. My eyes sought for Cedric. He smiled and nodded. I carelessly jammed the Hat on my head.

"Ah, another Diggory."

"Uh, hello, Mr. Hat."

"You not really clever, and not wise. You are definitely not cunning. You are brave, but only when your courage is most needed. You would never abandon friends who are in danger, you are loyal."

"Thank you."

"You will only play fair, and even give your greatest foes a second chance if they deserve it."

"So, that makes me…?"

"HUFFLEPUF!" the Hat shouted.

I smiled at Cedric. Gladly I gave the Hat back to professor McGonagall and joined the Hufflepuf table. Next to the girl with pig tails I remember to be Hannah Abott, and the other girl called Susan Bones. Cedric sat on my left. "Well done, cousin," he said, hitting me on the shoulder.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin" became a Hufflepuf as well. Sometimes it took a little longer for the Hat to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus" sat on the stool for almost a minute before the Hat declared him a Gryffindor. "Gibbs, Claire!"

Confidently I walked towards the Hat. I understood wherever it placed me, I belonged. So I favoured nor feared no House. Calmly I laid the Hat on my head.

"An interesting combination. You are not brave, no. You are loyal only to those who are dearest to you. Determined to be the best, and therefore also slightly cunning. You do not mind a bit of backstabbing to get to the top. But you are very wise and always there to help your friends. What shall it be, Slytherin or Ravenclaw?"

"It is entirely your choice, Mr. Hat."

"RAVENCLAW!"

I placed the Hat back on the stool and made my way to the Ravenclaw table. A prefect shook my hand and I smiled sadly at Janice, who almost on the other side of the hall. Two different Houses already.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"Granger, Hermione" was next. She jammed the Hat on her head so eagerly I had to hold back a giggle. Draco glanced at me meaningfully. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Hat.

Ron groaned.

"Jones, Lexie!"

I took a deep breath and tried to restrain myself from running towards the Hat and jam it on my head, like Hermione. She looked like a total idiot. I put the Hat on.

"This is not hard at all. You are the most cunning, determined, sly girl I've ever had on this chair."

"Er… thanks?"

"Slytherin House can help you on your way to greatness. But I do not often place Muggleborns in Slytherin, you know. I better look if there's another option. Hufflepuf won't work, you're not loyal at all, willing to desert your friends to save yourself, willing to make them sacrifice on your way to success. You might belong it Ravenclaw, you are quite clever. But you couldn't care less about studying. You are brave, but you have a different kind of courage. Best stay with my first decision… SLYTHERIN!"

I looked at Bella. She looked frightened and disgusted at the same time. Janice's face was a big question mark, Claire smiled and Draco grinned broadly. At the Slytherin table I met Millicent Bulstrode. I made a mental note never to provoke her. So, I was in Slytherin. The evil House?

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

"Longbottom, Neville" almost fell over on his way to the stool and when it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" he ran off still wearing it. He had to jog back and give the Hat to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the Hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" He sat down next to Lexie, congratulating her.

My stomach twisted. I was worried about my friend. And another voice in my head laughed wickedly. "Who says she's not the same as those other gits?" it said.

I didn't have much time to think about it. "McLaggen, Bella!"

I prayed for the Hat to place me in Gryffindor. My whole family has been there. I got a nasty felling I'd be disowned if I broke the tradition. My legs felt like lead and I put on the Hat reluctantly. "Another McLaggen. You are quite different than the rest, still. Much more forgiving, loyal, but reckless."

"Please, Gryffindor."

"I am to decide that! I know what to do with you.."

I crossed my fingers.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed with relief. I sat next to two twins, avoiding Hermione Granger. Cormac waved at me. "That was so quick! You must be a real Gryffindor, no doubt," he said proudly.

I watched the rest of the Sorting, trying not to think about my friends being Sorted into different Houses. We said we could make House Unity work, but can we? I'd rather hoped we wouldn't have to. Will it be easy, or easier said than done?

* * *

**1. Did you like this chapter?  
2. Who is your favourite OC?  
3. Do you agree with me on their Houses?  
4. Were you surprised, or were they obvious?  
(suggestions for pairings are still welcome)**


	4. My House

**Sorry guys, this chapter is a bit shorter again. The next ones will be longer, I promise. Oh, and I hope not all of you think my OC's are Mary-Sue, cuz' I don't think they are (not very much, at least )  
**

* * *

Ch. 4 My House

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:  
"Hi there," the twin closest to me said.

"I'm Fred."

"Fred Weasley?" I said, acknowledging his red hair.

"The one and only," he replied.

"Ron told me about you," I explained.

"What did he tell you?" Fred asked.

"You told him he had to fight a troll to get Sorted."

The other twin chuckled. "The look on his face!"

"Hey!" Ron protested, sitting across the table, next to Harry.

"Can't be worse than usual," I joked.

"I'm George, by the way," the other twin said.

"The troublemakers of the school," Ron said.

"What kind of trouble do you cause?" I asked interestedly.

"Mostly pranks," Fred and George said in unison.

I grinned mischievously. "That is interesting," I said. "Very interesting."

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, him arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased them more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

He sat back down. I just grinned and clapped and cheered along. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. "Is he… a bit mad?" he asked me.

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes! Potatoes, Harry?" I answered.

The food had appeared and Harry's mouth fell open. A prefect with red hair (was this place just swarming with Weasleys?) led us to the common room. It was brilliantly red and gold and I felt at home.

I shared a dorm with three others girls. Hermione Granger, was unfortunately one of them. The two other girls were called Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. I knew Lavender because she is Claire's cousin. I had seen her at birthday parties sometimes.

As for Parvati Patil, I didn't know her at all but she seemed okay. We all sat on our beds, trying to get to know each other a little. "I'm surprised I am in Gryffindor," said Hermione. "I had counted on Ravenclaw."

"My twin sister Padma is in Ravenclaw," Parvati said.

"Gryffindor is just fine," Lavender said.

"Gryffindor is perfect! Well, my parents would have disowned me otherwise," I laughed.

"Lucky my parents are Muggles, they don't care!" Hermione said.

"The Slytherins would," I huffed.

"I couldn't imagine being in Slytherin," Lavender said, wincing dramatically.

"Isn't your friend there? The blonde one?" Hermione asked.

"Yes? So what?" I spat.

She looked insulted. "Don't think you know everything just because…" I hissed, but she interrupted.

"I'm going to sleep! Goodnight!" she piped.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

Draco Malfoy sat down next to me. "Congratulations," he said, shaking my hand.

"I am just glad I already know someone," I smiled.

After that came Pansy Parkinson, a girl with a flat face and Blaise Zabini, who was fairly handsome. Draco knew both of them. "Meet Lexie Jones," he said.

I watched Bella being Sorted into Gryffindor. I was happy for her, I knew that is what she wanted. I just watched the other kids at the tables when Pansy, Draco and Blaise were discussing Houses. "Imagine being in Hufflepuff!" Pansy giggled.

It didn't sound nice. "What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" I asked, looking at Janice, who was chatting with her cousin Cedric.

"They're just losers, Jones," Blaise said.

I opened my mouth to protest. But now I gave it a second thought, not matter how kind she was, Janice was a bit of a loser… She always tripped over things, bumped into people…

When I looked at her again she had hit her cup and a girl with pig tails next to her was soaked. "Quite right," I admitted.

"And what is your opinion about other Houses?" I asked.

"Well, the Ravenclaws are okay, though always with their noses in books," Blaise said.

"But the Gryffindors!" Pansy scowled.

I looked at Bella, who was glaring at Draco. "Arrogant, think they're better because they are brave!" Draco said, glaring back at Bella. "Like your friend the brunette for instance."

I listened at Dumbledore's speech, but I was one of the only Slytherins. We proceeded to our common room.

It was near the dungeons. The prefect tapped the wall and said: "Parseltongue."

Slytherin common room was under the lake and the light there was a beautiful shade of green. "It's perfect!" I said.

It was furnished expensively as well. Even the flames in the fire were green.

My dormitory was equally pretty and soon I fell asleep in my warm bed.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

I sat next to Terry Boot and Padma Patil. "Want some hot wings, Claire?' Padma asked.

I was looking at the Hufflepuff table where a lot of noise had erupted because Janice had spilled her drink over someone. Cedric helped cleaning up the mess. He had grown a few inches this summer. I liked him, he was always kind to me when I visited Diggory Manor.

"Claire?" Padma asked.

"What?"

"Already have an eye on someone?" Terry asked, looking around the Great Hall.

"No," I said.

Later we started discussing subjects. "I am really excited to have Transfiguration. Pity we won't have that until Wednesday," Padma said.

"You won't be able to do much in the beginning. It's very complicated," Terry warned her.

"But it's still interesting," she said.

"I think I'll like History of Magic. I read the book and it seems quite interesting," I said.

"It's taught by a ghost, so I've heard," said Terry, shivering at the thought.

"Professor Binns is very nice, so don't worry," the prefect told us.

Once we were stuffed with food, we made our way tot the common room. I read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that to open the Ravenclaw common room you have to solve a riddle, instead of remembering a password. Today's riddle was: "What was first, the phoenix or the fire?"

"That is an eternal circle," the prefect answered.

In the centre of the room was an enormous statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. The room was coloured in different shades of blue, with here and there bronze accents. Our dormitories were the other way around, different shades of bronze with blue accents.

I put on my pj's and read a book until I dozed off.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

"There's too much food! I could eat it all!" Hannah said.

"I quite agree," Ernie Macmillan said.

"So, what do you think?" Cedric asked.

"It's delicious!"

"Though I quite agree, I was talking about Hogwarts of course!" he laughed.

I blushed. "Of course… It is big and old?" I said.

"Big and old, yes that too," Cedric smiled.

"Welcome, young Huffelpuffs!"

A ghost came floating towards us. I jumped because of the noise and my arm hit my cup, spilling pumpkin juice all over Hannah. She screamed. "I'm so sorry Hannah!" I piped.

Cedric got a napkin and tried to clean Hannah's robes. "It's okay, Janice," she said.

After Dumbledore's speech we went to the common room. Hufflepuff common room was absolutely lovely.

The floors were shiny and black, the walls were a bright shade of yellow. The ceiling was black with yellow stars and moons. The were big armchairs that gave a cosy touch to it all.

The dormitory beds were made of black wood with yellow curtains. There was a sheet on the beds with a big, black badger on them. I was drowsy, because of the food and it was late. I fell asleep instantly, without even changing.

* * *

**For those who don't understand, all the POV's happen at the same time ;)  
1. Did you like this chapter ?  
2. Did you like my OC's?  
(suggestions for pairing are still welcome, I haven't quite made up my mind about Lexie and Claire yet, There won't be any romance at leat until part three of this series, mind you.)**


	5. The Potions Master

**Revies are welcome!  
**

* * *

Ch. 5 the Potions Master

POV LEXIE JONES:

I was woken only too early by Pansy Parkinson's screeches. "Who are you to wake me up at this ungodly hour, Parkinson?" I moaned.

She stood on her bed pointing at something on the ground. Millicent Bulstrode just snored on. "What is it?" I asked.

Pansy just muttered something and kept pointing at the ground. "S… sp.. SPIDER!" she shrieked.

I saw a small spider crawling over the floor. It looked as if Pansy had tried to hit it, but hadn't succeeded in killing it. "That one is so small! It's only an inch!" I laughed.

"Get rid of it!" she screamed.

Another loud snore from Millicent. "All right, all right," I said.

I took the spider in my hand and disposed of it. "Or I could've slipped it into Granger's bag," I joked.

Pansy had calmed down and laughed with me. We dressed ourselves and went down to the common room, where we met Draco and Blaise, and we all went down for breakfast. "How do I look?" I asked, twirling around.

I wasn't used to wearing a uniform. "Brilliant," said Draco.

When we walked through the overfull corridors we heard murmurs.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

"Who are they talking about?" I asked.

"Probably about Potter," Draco snarled.

We sat down at the Slytherin table. "What have we got first?" said Pansy.

"Potions," Draco smiled.

"I'll probably suck at Potions! I can never do exact measurements," I said. "I always do way to much, or spill half of the ingredients."

"I was under the impression you were quite graceful, Jones," Blaise smirked.

"But it can't be that bad since Snape is our Head of House, right?" I said.

"Yeah, they say he favours us," Pansy said.

I got up first, when I saw three of my friends at the entrance of the Great Hall. "I'll see you at Potions, I guess," I said and stood up.

Bella, Janice and Claire were in a discussion. "Hey guys," I said.

They smiled slyly. "How are you coping with these uniforms? The tie and shirt are okay, but Merlin, the robes…" I laughed.

Bella sniggered. "Get used to it," she said.

"What were you talking about?" I asked casually.

Long pause. They looked at each other. "Well," Janice said.

"We thought it better to keep your blood status quiet," Claire said.

"If that's it," I said, waving my hand. I'd already thought of that. "Sure."

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

I was glad Lexie took our advice good. She didn't fuss about things, really. "Shall we go to Potions together?" I suggested.

It seemed easier said than done. Whispers and strange looks followed us as they left the Great Hall. You didn't see that much, four people of four different Houses being friends.

That didn't help, because we were having so much trouble finding their way already.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump.

There were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending.

It was also very hard to remember (especially for me) where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept visiting each other, and I was sure the coats of armour could walk.

The ghosts didn't help either. The Fat Friar and Nearly Headless Nick were always happy to point new students in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.

He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was caretaker Argus Filch. Bella managed to get on the wrong side of him the very first morning. Cormac had told her how terrible Filch was so she decided to throw a couple of Dungbombs in his office.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-coloured creature with bulging, lamp like eyes, just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her (which Bella tended to do a lot), put just one toe out of line, she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later.

Filch knew the secret passageways better tan any other (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

And then. Once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic than saying a few funny words, I knew that, but I'd never imagined it'd be this difficult!

We had to study the night skies through their telescopes, and go off to the greenhouses three times a week. The most boring class was History of Magic (Claire was the only one who liked it, for some strange reason) , which was taught by a ghost.

Most teachers were kind, and Professor McGonagall was indeed someone not to cross, but Potions! Potions was the worst thing at Hogwarts so far. This morning at breakfast, Bella had made it clear that Snape favoured his own House, and he disliked the rest.

Wrong.

Snape didn't dislike the rest, he _hated_ the rest, especially Harry.

Potions was down in the dungeons. It was colder than in the main castle, and it would have been creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars.

Professor Snape was a man around the age of thirty, with greasy black hair and cold and empty eyes that made you think of dark tunnels. Just like McGonagall he had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

Snape, like Flitwick started the lesson by taking the roll call and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new _celebrity_."

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands and to my discontent Lexie grinned at Harry too. Harry clearly didn't know where to look so I just smiled and silently mouthed the words: 'Calm down.'

He smiled back for a swift second.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of a shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes-"

"Ol' Snape just loves Potions," I whispered to Lexie, who held back a snigger with much effort.

"the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Lexie grinned, clearly she found it brilliant. Janice looked bloody nervous and Claire and Hermione were eager to prove they weren't dunderheads.

"Potter!" Snape said so suddenly Janice jumped.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione and Claire raised their hand immediately. Harry glanced at Ron, then at me, we looked just as stumped as Harry. "I don't know sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut… fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored both Hermione's and Claire's hands. He was so unfair! I bet ten Galleons both of them knew the answer. "Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Lexie were shaking with laughter. "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh, Potter?"

I glared into those, cold, black eyes. How was Harry supposed to remember every line out of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_? "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "But Hermione and Claire seem to know. Why don't you ask one of them?"

A few people laughed. I winked at Harry. Snape, however, wasn't pleased. "Sit down, both of you," he snapped at Hermione and Claire.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down? And a point will be taken from Gryffindor, Potter, for your cheek."

I opened my mouth to protest but Claire kicked me from behind. "What was that for?" I hissed at her, rubbing my leg.

"If you open your mouth now Snape will be nasty to you for seven years," she answered.

"Who says Snape will be here for seven years?" I said mischievously.

Snape put us into pairs and set us up simple potion to cure boils. He was criticizing almost everyone except for Zabini, Malfoy and Lexie, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way when clouds of green acid smoke filled the dungeon.

Neville's cauldron had exploded and angry red boils sprang up all over his body. "Idiot boy!" snarled Snape.

I clenched my teeth. Neville was a nice guy, but a bit clumsy. He couldn't do anything about that. "I suppose he added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron of the fire," Lexie whispered.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus.

Then he turned to Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. I just smelled trouble. "You, Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

That was so unfair I opened my mouth to argue. "That's not true! It's not Harry's fault Neville made a mistake!" I yelled.

Snape sneered again. "You're even worse than your brother, McLaggen. He's just as stupid as you are, but at least he can keep his mouth shut. Fifteen points from Gryffindor."

The other Gryffindors were torn between admiration and despise because I lost them so many points. Malfoy approached our table to chat with Lexie so I decided to leave the dungeons with Harry and Ron. "I can't believe I lost Gryffindor two points in my first week," said Harry.

"I lost fifteen!" I replied.

"That was brilliant, though. The look on Snape's face was brilliant!" said Ron.

"Nah, I was just sticking up for Harry. He really does hate you," I said.

"He does, I just don't know why! Thanks, by the way," Harry smiled.

"Pleasure, Mr. Potter," I smirked, bowing.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

I could have never believed in my whole life I would meet a boy I'd hate more than Michael Weatherby, from my primary school. But that was before I met Draco Malfoy.

He was arrogant, self-centered and most of all mean.

I couldn't imagine how Lexie could stand him, but I guess she sort of had to. Most of all I was glad Malfoy had no particular reason to pick on me. That was before a notice was pinned up in Ravenclaw common room that made me groan loudly.

Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday. And sad enough for me it was compulsory. I warned my friends directly. "Just what I wanted! To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy!" I said darkly.

"Don't say that! You're only making me more nervous now!" Janice squealed.

She had a good reason to be nervous though, she managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. "You won't make a fool of yourselves," said Bella.

"You're one to talk, you have been flying a broomstick since you could stand!" Lexie laughed.

"Well, you're always going on about how good you are at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk," she added, sticking her tongue out.

Bella grimaced. "See if you'll laugh when I make my House Team and we knock out Slytherin with the Quidditch Cup."

I was still nervous about touching a broomstick, let alone flying it or play Quidditch. It was one of the things you couldn't learn by heart out of a book. Not that I hadn't tried, I'd read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ so much I could remember every word of it.

Bella told me Hermione Granger had once again shared my thoughts. Bella was complaining about how Granger bored them all stupid with flying tips. Neville Longbottom was hanging onto her every word, however, he seemed to be quite nervous too.

At three-thirty, Padma, Terry and I hurried down the stairs to the grounds. They weren't as nervous as I was, they had flown before. Twenty broomsticks lay neatly on the ground. Our teacher Madam Hooch had short, gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick," she barked.

I glanced down at my broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch, "and say 'UP!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

My broomstick just rolled over. I looked how the others had done and was surprised to see Bella, Lexie, Harry and Malfoy had succeeded. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid. A quaver in my voice said only too clearly that I wanted to keep my feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch told them how to mount their brooms and I felt delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. "When I blow my whistle you kick off from the ground, keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and the come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle… three.. two.."

Neville, nervous and jumpy pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. He went up straight, higher and higher, and fell down just as sudden. I put my hand for my mouth. "Broken wrist," I heard Madam Hooch mutter and I sighed with relief.

A broken wrist was bad, but he fell almost twelve feet! It could've been worse. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts sooner than you can say 'Quidditch.'"

She took Neville to the hospital wing. "If he hadn't broken his wrist, it might've been funny," Lexie said.

She was surrounded by her Slytherin friends. "It was funny!" Malfoy said. "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Pansy Parkinson giggled.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought _you'd_ like fat cry-babies, Parvati," said Parkinson.

Lexie grinned. "That's not funny!" Bella said accusingly.

"Come on, it was!" said Lexie in defence.

"Look!" said Malfoy, snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun. Neville was the kind of person that needed one, anyway. "Give that here, Malfoy!" said Bella and Harry in unison.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about… up a tree?" Malfoy took off on his broomstick, and he _could_ fly well.

Harry grabbed his broom. "No!" Granger shouted. "Madam hooch told us not to move. You'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her. Bella took off as well. And she hadn't lied either. That girl could fly. Harry got on amazingly well for his first time. Malfoy looked stunned as they both faced him. "Give it here," Harry called.

"Or I'll knock you of that broom!" Bella added.

I cheered and a few Padma clapped. Bella shot towards him like a javelin and snitched the Remembrall out of his hands. Malfoy wanted to do the same. "Catch it if you can, then!" Bella sneered and she threw the little ball to Harry.

It dropped more suddenly that she'd thought and Harry went into a dive. I held my breath. And when I closed my eyes, I heard even more cheering. Harry hadn't hit the ground and was holding the Remembrall in his hand. I clapped and cheered along.

"HARRY POTTER AND BELLA MCLAGGEN!"

My heart sank faster than Harry'd just dived. Professor McGonagall came running towards them. "Never in all my time at Hogwarts… might have broken your necks…"

"It wasn't their fault," I tried.

"be quiet, Miss Gibbs,"

"But Malfoy!"

"Enough! McLaggen, Potter, follow me."

Bella and Harry kept their heads down. I felt miserable. My best friend was going to be expelled.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this**


	6. The Midnight Duel

**Hey folks!  
****I hope you like where the story is going, reviews are still welcome.  
****Oh, and I'd like to thank , for always reviewing .  
**

* * *

**_Ch 6. The Midnight Duel_  
**

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:  
This was insane. Any normal teacher would have congratulated us for our flying qualities. I stuck my tongue out at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who were smiling triumphantly. Lexie mouthed the words 'Good Luck.'

We were going to be expelled, I was sure. I hadn't planned this. My cheeks flushed when I realized I had put my family to disgrace like this. I wanted to say something to defend myself, or comfort Harry, but I had lost my voice.

I'd done it. Without even lasting two weeks. I'd probably be packing in ten minutes.

Maybe McGonagall was taking us to Dumbledore. My stomach twisted as I imagined my friends becoming great wizards and I was working as Hagrid's assistant or something. McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She poked her head inside.

"Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood?"

What wood? What kind of wood? Like a cane? But Wood turned out be a person. "Follow me, you three," she said.

Wood was looking curiously at Harry and me, and we were exchanging confused glances. "In here."

She took them into an empty classroom. "Potter, McLaggen," she said. "This is Oliver Wood."

I smiled at Wood, who still looked curious. "Wood. I've found you a Seeker," she said, pointing at Harry. "And a Chaser."

Now she pointed at me. Me? A Chaser? Wow. I've always wanted to be part of my House Team! Wood's expression went from puzzlement to delight. "Are you serious, professor?"

"Absolutely," said professor McGonagall. "They're naturals. Never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick?"

"Not for me," I said.

"For me it was," said Harry.

I punched him on the shoulder. "You're good!"

"She snitched that thing out of someone's hand and then threw it across the other side of the field. He caught it in a fifty-foot dive," said the professor, holding the Remembrall.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch?" asked Wood excitedly.

Harry looked puzzled. "He's just the build for a Seeker too," said Wood.

"Light, speedy… We have to get them decent brooms, professor."

"I've got a broom," I said. "A Comet 260."

"Then we only have to get Potter a decent broom. A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

Professor McGonagall sent Wood back to his class, and she looked at Harry and Bella. "I want to hear you're training hard, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Then she suddenly smiled. "Your father would have been proud," she said to Harry. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

"You're_ joking_."

It was dinnertime. Harry and Bella had just finished telling Ron what'd happened. "But first years never…. you must be the youngest House players in about…"

"A century," said Harry.

He smiled with excitement. "Wood told us."

Claire and Janice came passing by. "They're not expelling you, are they?" Janice asked.

"They just _can't_ expel you. You were only stopping Malfoy from…" said Claire, but my sudden laugh stopped her.

"Harry and I won't be expelled. We're on the Quidditch Team. I'm Chaser and Harry is Seeker," I explained.

Janice sighed with relief. "Well, rather you than me, to be honest, but congrats anyway."

They had hardly disappeared before someone rather less welcome showed up. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Lexie saw me only then and came to me as well. "Having a last meal? When are you getting the train back home?" Malfoy sneered.

"You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground," said Harry coolly, keeping me from breaking Malfoy's nose.

"And we're not going home until end of term by the way, just like you," I said.

"Are they not punishing you?" Lexie asked.

"You almost sound like you dread it," I joked.

She smirked. "I honestly don't see why you put up with them, Jones," said Draco.

"You're feeling a lot braver with your little friends, Malfoy."

I almost laughed at Harry's remark. There was nothing little about Crabbe and Goyle of course, but all the teachers were watching so they couldn't do anything except scowl and crack their knuckles. "I'd take you anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Both of you."

"At the same time, Malfoy?" Lexie smirked.

Malfoy smirked back. "Not much competition, those two. Shouldn't be too hard," he said.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Too much arrogance can be quite fatal, Malfoy," she whispered.

Malfoy sniggered but didn't answer. "Tonight if you want," he said to me. "A wizard's duel. Wands only, no contact."

Harry looked puzzled. "What's the matter, Potter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" Malfoy asked.

"Of course he has," said Ron. "I'm his second. Who's yours?"

"Jones."

Malfoy didn't think too long. "I'm Bella's second," Lexie said.

He rose his eyebrows. "She's been my friend since we were little, Malfoy. Of course I'm her second," she said, as if stating the obvious.

I sneered at Malfoy. You better not think you own her, slimy git. He glared for a second and then looked at Crabbe and Goyle, as if sizing them up. "Crabbe's my second," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."

When the four Slytherins had gone, Harry and Ron looked at each other. "What _is_ a wizard's duel?" Harry said. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually.

"But that won't happen now," I laughed. "Most we and Malfoy will be able to do is send sparks at each other."

"Jones still wanted to be _your_ second in stead of Malfoy's. Why?" asked Ron.

"_Lexie_ has been my friend since we were four years old. The fact that she's in Slytherin is not going to change that," I said.

"I don't like her," said Hermione from behind us.

I frowned. She blushed. "I couldn't help but overhear what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"and you _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night. Think of the points you'll lose for Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be."

"Not without my effects," I said.

"I still think it's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

I hadn't seen Malfoy in the common room, so I thought we'd meet in the trophy room. I sneaked out the common room. There was a very good chance I was going to get caught by Mrs. Norris, that awful cat, or Filch.

It was a good thing I was bare-footed and quite good at sneaking silently. My heart almost stopped when a saw two shadows in the corner. But I sighed when I heard a familiar voice.

"We're never going to find her, Janice."

It was Claire. I walked around the corner and Janice grabbed me by the arm at instant. "I can't believe you're going to do this, Lexie."

"How do you know anyway?"

"Bella told us."

I pulled myself loose. "Just go to bed, both of you. If I get caught, I don't want you in trouble as well."

"You must go back to bed as well," said Claire.

She was trembling slightly, and looking around scared. "Is ickle Claire afraid of the dark?" I sneered.

She gave me a glare. I just continued walking and Claire followed me, hissing like an angry goose. Janice just stayed silent and walked beside me. "Why do you want to do this anyway? I thought the House Cup meant something to you," Claire asked.

"I'm Bella's second, all right. I can't leave her alone. She'll think I have abandoned her," I explained.

"You won't be able to do much damage anyway. You don't need a second," the brunette said.

"Never mind. Malfoy wanted me to be his and I chose her. I think it meant a lot to her."

"Awhhh," said Janice.

"Keep your voice down!" Claire and I hissed in unison.

At every turn I expected to meet Filch or Mrs. Norris, but we were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. "They aren't there yet. Maybe Malfoy's chickened out," I heard Ron say.

Janice squeaked from the noise.

"What was that?"

That was Hermione Granger's voice. Why would they bring her? "It's me, Lexie," I whispered. "I've brought Janice and Claire with me."

The minutes crept by. Then we all jumped from a voice. And it wasn't Malfoy's.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

A beaming meow. It was Filch and his cat. Potter waved madly at us to follow him as quickly as possible; we scurried silently toward a door, away from Filch's voice. When Janice had only just left the trophy room, Filch entered.

We ran across the corridors, until Janice tripped, grabbed Ron and they toppled into the suits of armour.

"RUN!" Potter yelled (when did we decide he was leading our little expedition?) and we all broke into a run.

We all went through different doors, different corridors, until Potter couldn't open some door and we all stopped dead. "It's locked!" Weasley said.

Granger pushed them away. "_Alahomora_," she whispered and with a flick of her wand the door opened.

We squashed ourselves inside the room. "I think we've lost him," Potter panted.

I clutched my stinging chest. We heard Filch and Mrs. Norris running past this door. "He think it's locked," I gasped.

"It should have been," Claire piped. "And with good reason!"

I slowly turned around. We weren't in a room, as I had supposed. We were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

"What?" I whispered anxiously.

I turned around as well and saw clearly, what. For a second I thought I'd walked into a nightmare. This was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. This was the forbidden corridor. And now I knew why it was forbidden.

I was looking at a monstrous dog, it filled the whole space between the ceiling and the floor. As a bonus, it had three heads. Six rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching in our direction; three drooling mouths, saliva dripping on the floor.

"It was caught by surprise, that's why we aren't dead yet," said Lexie.

"Yet?" Ron hissed.

"I think it's getting over that," Harry said.

I groped for the doorknob. Between Filch and death, I'd take Filch. Everyone ran out and Harry slammed the door shut. Filch seemed to have gone off to somewhere else, so we were lucky again. But when we approached Gryffindor common room, we heard a noise.

We panicked again and ran off to an empty classroom. It appeared to be the Charms classroom. We all said nothing. Claire looked, indeed, like she'd never say another word again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally.

"If any dog needs exercise, that one does," Bella added.

"Who cares? I'm never going near that thing again," Claire panted.

"I found it rather cute," Lexie joked, sticking her tongue out.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Weren't any of you using your eyes?" Hermione snapped. "Didn't you see what is was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"Granger's got a point. That dog was there for a reason. What _was_ it standing on, Granger?" Lexie asked.

The rest of us all looked startled. We had the idea Lexie didn't like Hermione that much. In fact, I was the only one who didn't hate her. Hermione gave her a rare, little smile.

"It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

"But what?" Bella asked.

"Well, I'm not going back to find out. It is after curfew, and we shouldn't be out of bed," I said.

"We didn't invite you! what were you doing here anyway?" said Ron.

Claire frowned. "We were trying to stop you from walking right into Malfoy's trap!"

"He must have tipped Filch off, he knew someone was going to be in the trophy room. He didn't want to fight at all, he just wanted us expelled. But why didn't he tell me?" Lexie said.

She looked furious. "So it would've been okay to you if we got caught, and you'd have known about his plan?" Harry spat.

Lexie smiled wickedly. "I would've told Bella, of course."

Ron drew his wand but instead of attacking Lexie, he accidently shot sparks at the window. It exploded loudly.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

We expected Filch to come in, but it was someone far worse. Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Shut up Peeves, please. Or you'll get us thrown out," I pleaded.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naught, you'll get caughty."

Lexie pushed me aside. She put up her sweetest face and said: "Not if you don't give us away, Peeves."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves saintly, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"I really laughed when you threw water balloons at those little Gryffindors, Peeves. Please, don't give us away," Lexie said, smiling carefully.

"I was one of those 'little Gryffindors'!" said Granger.

Lexie smirked. "That's why it was funny."

Ron had no more patience. "Get out of the way," he snapped, taking a swipe at Peeves.

That was a big mistake. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

I inwardly cursed Ron. Lexie hadn't been nice towards Granger, but who cares, she almost got us out. We ran for our lives again. We went through a lot of doors, when we eventually stopped in front of the Gryffindor common room.

"Damn you, Weasley! If you'd have just let me handle this!" Lexie snapped.

Granger had gotten both her breath and temper back. "I hope you're very pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed, or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"No, we don't mind," Lexie sneered.

Granger glared at her and then disappeared into the portrait hole. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?" said Ron.

"Well, I thought this was an excellent adventure. I'm quite keen to have another one," said Bella.

"One without three-headed dogs, please," I moaned.

"Another adventure would involve more rule-breaking and I'm _not_ quite keen to do so," Janice said.

"Just go back to your common room, you goody two-shoes," Bella answered.

She, Harry and Ron followed her into the portrait hole. Janice was taken aback by this answer and went silently to her common room.

"Claire?" Lexie asked. "As for you being the smartest here, have you got any idea what that dog could be guarding?"

I shook my head.

"And I'm not going near that dog to find out."

* * *

**1. Did you like this chapter?  
2. Who is your favourite OC so far?  
(you can still suggest pairings)**


	7. Halloween

_**Ch. 7 Halloween**_

POV LEXIE JONES:

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw me in the common room that morning, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. My mood changed, however, when I saw his rotten face.

"You!" I bellowed. "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you want me to get caught by Filch? Potter, I perfectly understand, but me?"

Malfoy didn't say anything. He looked me right in the eye, with no usual smirk or grin on his face.

"Are you deaf? Why did you do that? I thought we were…"

"Friends?"

My cheeks flushed. I looked back in his grey eyes. "Yes. I thought we were friends," I said.

He smiled slightly. "Me too. But why did you choose McLaggen's side, then?" he asked.

"She's been my friend since we four years old, I told you! Why can't I be friends with both of you?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin don't go together. You must know that too, deep inside. Hasn't she told you off when you laughed about Longbottom? Hasn't she scowled when you were Sorted?" he sneered.

I looked down. I know she had. "You're right," I whispered.

He smirked. "But don't let if get to your head, it's big enough already," I added.

Malfoy grinned. "I don't have a big head for nothing. I'm just really handsome, funny…"he said.

I hit him on the back of his head. "That's enough. We don't want your big head to swell up so much your body couldn't carry it anymore, would we?" I laughed.

"Oh, I'm so lucky I've got you," he sneered.

I sank down in a sofa. "Do you want to hear about my miraculous escape from yesterday night?"

He sat down in another sofa next to me. "I guess I'll have to," he said.

I threw a pillow at him before I told him the entire story. "It's either really valuable or really dangerous," Malfoy said, when I said I was wondering what the dog was guarding.

"Or both," I said.

But as that was all we knew, we didn't know much about the mysterious object. We didn't have much chance in guessing what it was, though we tried, on our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. The closer to the Great Hall we got, the sillier the guesses were.

"A giant dog cookie," I said. "The dog would want to keep that safe, wouldn't it?"

Malfoy laughed. "I don't see why anyone would try and steal a giant dog cookie, Jones!"

"You're probably right. If I was a three-headed dog, I'd eat it," I whispered.

"Well, you're very close. Except you have only one head," said Draco.

"I see you can only give compliments to yourself," I laughed.

He pretend to look offended. "That _was_ a great compliment. I don't give them out often, you know.

" I stuck my tongue out as we sat down. "Pathetic you can't do any better than that," I hissed.

Draco and Blaise got their usual owls delivering sweets and a letter. As I didn't have an owl, I couldn't receive letters. I was just contemplating ways on how to make my parents buy one for me, when my attention was drawn by six owls carrying a long, thin package. It was dropped in front of Potter's nose.

"Merlin's beard!" Draco hissed.

He stood up and sped towards the Gryffindor table. Crabbe, Goyle and I followed him. Draco seized the package from Harry and felt it. "That's a broomstick," he said, throwing the parcel back on the table. "You'll be in it for this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

"It's not any old broomstick," said Weasley. "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand!"

"How did you get by a Nimbus Two Thousand, Potter?" I asked.

Bella looked up from her bacon. "See you didn't have much trouble making it up to Malfoy, have you?" she said nastily.

"Oh, shut up you bloody Gryffindork."

Bella was taken aback by my answer. "_What_ did you call me?"

I wasn't in the mood to take it back. "I called you a Gryffindork. At least he's better company than you've been the last two months," I said.

Before Bella could answer, professor Flitwick appeared. "Not arguing, I hope, girls?" he squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, professor," said Draco quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Professor McGonagall told me about the special circumstances, Potter. Gryffindor House Team is lucky to have you, if it's true what I've heard. What model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," Potter answered.

I looked horror-struck. "And it's thanks to Malfoy here I've got it," he added.

Professor Flitwick walked away. "Come on, Draco," I said, pulling him away.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

I couldn't believe it. My best friend, calling me names and saying Malfoy's been a better company than me? After Harry's broomstick my owl, Bitey (three guesses how he got that name) brought my beloved broom Stacey.

Harry, Ron and I headed upstairs, smothering our laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. We crossed Hermione. "I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" she asked.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry remarked.

"Yeah, don't stop now," Ron said.

"It's doing us do much good," I added.

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air. We went to the boy's dormitory and unwrapped the Nimbus. It was still shiny and neat, and even I felt a bit awkward with my brilliant Comet 260. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

Perhaps it was because I was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all my homework, but I could hardly believe I'd already been at Hogwarts for two months.

My lessons were becoming more interesting now we had mastered the basics. On Halloween morning Harry, Ron and I walked into the Charms classroom, when Flitwick announced we were ready to start making objects fly. It was something all of us had been dying to try since we'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

Lexie had been avoiding my eye since our conflict. I hoped it didn't last long, but I wasn't going to her and say sorry. And knowing her, I knew she wasn't going to either.

My partner was Claire, which was lucky, because Janice had been trying to catch my eye, but she paired up with Neville. Harry was with Seamus, but Ron was unlucky. He was to be working with Hermione Granger.

It was very difficult. How many times however Claire and I swished and flicked, it had no result. The feather lay still on the desktop. Seamus got impatient and prodded the feather with his wand, set it on fire, and Harry had to put it out with his hat.

Ron wasn't having more luck. "_Wingardium_ _Leviosa_!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," I heard Hermione snap.

I looked at Claire. "Well, he is," she muttered. "But she could've said it nicer."

"You do it then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flickered her wand, and said, "_Wingardium_ _Leviosa_!"

their feather rose of the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. "Well done!" cried Flitwick. "Miss Granger's done it!"

Claire growled. "_Wingardium_ _Leviosa_!" she hissed and she was the second to make her our feather rise.

I, however, could not fail to see Lexie pointing her wand and the feather and making it explode. "That sometimes happens, Miss Granger," Flitwick said, but he still looked less pleased with her.

Claire gave her thumbs up, but I didn't know whether to glare or applaud. Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into me as they hurried past me. It was Hermione. "I think she heard you," Lexie said.

I didn't look at her as I almost knocked her over, on my way to our next class.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"She got what was coming to her," I said to Padma.

We were in the library. Padma's sister Parvati had just told us Granger was in the girls' bathroom and she wanted to be left alone. "Bad excuse for not attending lessons, though."

"It's not entirely fair," said Terry.

"Of course it is! She's always bossing everyone around, she's an enormous know-it-all…" I said.

"You're just jealous," Padma said.

"Am not!" I hissed. "You've got question 14b wrong, by the way."

Padma and Terry frowned. "I'm doing my homework elsewhere. Come, Terry," Padma said.

And they just left me there. "Fine," I muttered. "I don't need them. They only want to copy my answers anyway."

I quickly forgot my worries when I walked into the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast later that day. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and the ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds. They made the candles in the pumpkins stutter.

The Feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had a the start-of-term banquet. The food was delicious, and the candies and pies and cakes afterwards tasted even better. As I was just struggling with getting a big lolly into my mouth, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall.

His face was paler than usual, his turban askew and a look of terror in his eyes.

"Troll. In the dungeons. Thought you ought to know."

He then sank into the floor in a dead faint. I dropped the lolly immediately and started screaming. Almost everyone else followed my example. There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers from Professor Dumbledore to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled. "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

I broke lose from the group of first year Ravenclaws and I sought for Bella, Janice, Lexie or either of them. "How could a troll get in?" I heard Harry say.

He, together with Ron, Janice and Bella were speeding out of sight. I followed them. "Don't ask me," said Ron. "They're supposed to be really stupid."

"Wait for me!" I called.

We hurried towards the girls' bathroom. We had just turned around the corner when we heard quick footsteps behind us. "Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling us all behind a large stone griffin.

It was not Percy, however, but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. "Why is he not in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" Janice whispered.

"I'm going to find out," said Bella, looking vicious.

I pulled her back. "You're not. We've got to save Granger, remember?"

"But he's heading to the third floor!" she protested.

And then we heard it. A low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed. At the end of the passage something huge was moving towards us. I closed my eyes and didn't dare to look. "It's in that room over there!" Bella whispered.

I opened my eyes. "The key's in the lock," said Harry.

"Lock it in!" I hissed.

With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door and lock it.

"Yes!"

But our cheers were overpowered by a terrible scream. And it was coming from the chamber they just chained up. "_Hermione_!" Janice shouted.

Harry pulled the door open and we ran inside. Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

But I saw another familiar face. Lexie was trying to distract the troll by throwing a tap at him. "Help me!" she yelled.

Ron threw another tap against the wall. The troll stopped a few feet from Granger. I crawled back, sinking against a wall with terror in my eyes. The troll was a terrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut.

The smell coming from it was incredible. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry, and went for him instead.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Lexie yelled and she threw a metal pipe at it.

Harry looked around. "Not you, Potter!" she grinned, but her expression changed as the troll came for her.

"_Run_!" she yelled to us.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Janice, who was nearest and had no way to escape. Harry then did something both very brave and very stupid.

He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel him hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up it's nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped. It had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry hanging on for dear life. Any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club. Hermione and Claire had sunk to the floor in fright, holding onto each other desperately.

Ron pulled out his wand, not knowing what he was going to do, he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "_Wingardium_ _Leviosa_!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, turned slowly over and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. Harry got onto his feet. Ron was standing there with his wand raised, staring at what he had done.

"Is it dead?" I asked.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "It's just been knocked out."

He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue. "Urgh, troll boogers," Lexie laughed.

Harry wiped it on the troll's trousers. "What were you doing here?" Bella asked at Lexie.

Bella's face was straight and more serious than I had ever seen it.

"Lexie came running to me. Said I had to go to my dormitory, because there was a troll on the loose."

Everyone looked at Hermione. "But I wouldn't come out," she continued. "And it took a lot of time. When I finally came out, the troll had entered. I was frozen with fear but Lexie tried to distract the troll. She could have fled, but she didn't."

"Is that true?" Bella asked.

Lexie nodded, torn between blushing and grinning arrogantly. A sudden slamming of loud footsteps made us all look up. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape and Quirrell. Snape bent over the troll. Professor looked at us furiously.

My hopes of my friends winning points for their Houses faded quickly from my mind. "What were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall. "You were lucky you weren't killed."

Then a small voice came out of the shadows. "Please, professor. They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. "I went looking for the troll because I, I thought I could deal with it on my own. You know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand and the rest of us dropped our jaws. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Lexie found me first. She kept distracting the troll until help arrived. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Bella yelled at it. It was very confused, so Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to fetch anyone else."

We tried to look as if this story wasn't new to us. "Well, in that case.." said Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. We were all speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. The rest of you, you will al get five points each for your House. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to your dormitories."

We all left. "Thanks," Lexie said. "It was good of you to get us out of trouble like that."

Hermione blushed. "Mind you, we did save her," Bella chuckled.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became our friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

* * *

**1. Did you like this chapter?  
2. Who was your favourite OC in this chapter?  
3. Did you like the teasy friendship-thing between Lexie and Draco? (Draco is in fact not portrayed as a nice person in the series, but I tried to make him a bit nicer this way)**


	8. Quidditch

**Hope you like this chappie, as always.  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 8 Quidditch**_

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

As we entered November, it became very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, I would be playing my first match against Slytherin.

If Gryffindor won, we would move up into second place in the House Championship. Hardly anyone had seen Harry and me play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, we should be kept, well, secret.

But the news that we were playing had leaked out somehow, and I didn't know which was worse. People telling me I'd be brilliant, or people telling me they'd be running around underneath me holding a mattress.

I was nervous. My father had decided to come and watch this match, so it was even more important than it already was. It was really lucky we know had Hermione as a friend. I didn't know how I'd have gotten through all my homework without her.

Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules, and she was much nicer for it. The day before our first Quidditch match we were out in the freezing courtyard during the break, and she had conjured a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar.

We were standing with our backs to it, getting warm when Snape crossed the yard. My eyes narrowed. "Look, he's limping," Harry whispered.

We moved close together to block the fire out of view, we were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately our guilty faces caught Snape's eyes. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell us off anyway. Like he always did.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

It was _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Harry showed him. "Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points for Gryffindor."

"You just made that up!" I hissed.

"Do you think you know the rules better than I do? You seem to be breaking them everyday, McLaggen," he sneered.

"I know them perfectly well. If I wouldn't have, how could I make a bet to break every single one of them?"

My answer surprised Snape. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. You need to watch your attitude, McLaggen."

With that he limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

"What's wrong?" Lexie asked.

She, Claire and Janice joined them. "Snape stole Harry's book. He just took twenty-five points from Gryffindor. Git," I said.

"Twenty-five points! In one go? Why would he?" Claire said, raising her eyebrows.

"Five points for Harry, because he took a school book outside. And twenty points from Bella, because she protested," Hermione explained.

Janice patted Harry on the shoulder. "I'll ask it back for you, if you want," she offered.

"You don't have to…" Harry said, getting red in the face.

"Don't mention it. I wanted to go inside anyway," said Janice, shivering.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

Why should I be afraid of Snape? I'll just ask it politely. "Better you than me," Ron muttered.

I ignored him and went inside. I just went to the dormitory to put away my things and I went straight to the staffroom afterward. He couldn't refuse anyway, not if the other teachers were listening.

I made my way down the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. I knocked again. Nothing. Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. I pushed the door ajar.

Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages. "Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep you eyes on all the three heads at once?"

I gasped. I only knew one creature with three heads (which was very fortunate) and that was the dog. I tried to shut the door quietly, but…

"DIGGORY!"

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly. I gulped.

"I just wondered if I could have _Quidditch Through the Ages_ back, to give it to Harry, sir."

"GET OUT! _OUT_!"

I left quickly, before Snape could take any points from Hufflepuff. "Did you get it?" Claire asked when I rejoined them.

I was shivering; I had run outside straightaway without recollecting my coat. I told them the story very quickly. "You know what this means?" said Claire.

"He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him!" Bella said.

"You _saw_ him? You just saw him going there? Why didn't you stop him?" Lexie bellowed. "Well, at least we know he didn't succeed to get past Poochie."

"Poochie?" said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"I gave him a nickname," she said.

"Can you not stop doing that, you two?" I panted.

"Snape has tried to steal that thing," said Bella.

"I bet my broomstick he let that troll in to make a diversion!" said Harry.

"He wouldn't," I said. "He's not nice, but he wouldn't try to steal anything Professor Dumbledore is keeping safe."

"Honestly Janice, do you think all teachers are saints or something?" Ron said.

Hermione was on my side. "But what's he after?" Lexie said. "What's that dog guarding?"

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

I went to bed with my head buzzing with questions. Snape had been past that dog. But why? What was he after? And why was he after it? Millicent was snoring loudly, so I couldn't sleep.

The next morning I was very grumpy indeed. I still did my best to look okay. "I hope we'll win," said Draco the next morning.

"Oh, yes. Quidditch."

"You don't seem to excited. I thought you liked Quidditch," he said indignantly.

"I do, but I didn't sleep well last night."

"You've got to eat something," Pansy said.

"I don't want anything," I muttered.

"Just a bit of toast."

"What's bugging you?" Blaise asked.

I looked Draco in the eye, begging for him to understand. He gave me a nod, so small and swift only I saw it. We walked to the field together. No one could hear us. I told him everything I knew. "Snape?" he whispered. "Why would Snape try to steal it?"

"I don't know, but Potter says it's something really small. Like two or three inches," I said. "I just don't understand why they let that dog stand there. For a qualified wizard it mustn't be so hard to get past it, right?"

"Maybe it's not only the dog," Draco suggested.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stand around the Quidditch pitch. Many students, including me, had binoculars. On the opposite site I saw a large banner. It said Potter for President, with a large Gryffindor lion underneath it. The paint flashed different colours. "Look," I said, pointing at it.

Draco muttered something I couldn't understand.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

Meanwhile, in the locker room, the team was changing into their Quidditch robes. They were scarlet, and Slytherin would be playing in green. Wood cleared his throat for silence. "Okay, men," he said.

"And women!" I hissed.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've been all waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred said to me. "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor has had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

He glared at us as if to say: "Or else." "Right. It's time. Good luck all of you."

Harry was looking as if he was praying for his knees not to give away. When we walked up the field I pointed at the banner. He looked braver at instant. Madame Hooch was refereeing. "Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said.

She seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint. I strongly suspected more than just a bit of troll blood was in his veins.

"Mount your brooms please."

When I mounted Stacey I felt good. Not nervous anymore. I could recognize my father's orange robes from here. I waved. Madame Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. We were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor," Lee Jordan, doing the commentary, said. Angelina passed the Quaffle to me and I easily dodged Marcus Flint, who was trying so bump into me.

"A good feint from Bella McLaggen of Gryffindor, a good find of Oliver Wood's only a first year…"

I tried to pass the ball back to Angelica Johnson. Flint caught it and I cursed under my breath.

"Flint flying like an eagle up there. He score… no! Excellent save by Keeper Oliver Wood."

Wood passed the ball to Katie Bell but she lost the Quaffle to Adrian Pucey. I did one of my javelin-like moves and managed to steal the Quaffle out of his hands and went on to the Slytherin goal-posts.

"Chaser Bella McLaggen up there, nice dive around Flint, he was hit on the head by a Bludger, sent by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which… McLaggen still in position of the Quaffle, come on now Bella, Keeper Bletchley dives, misses… GRYFFINDORS SCORE! "

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them. Janice and I sat with the Gryffindors. "Good move of Bella," Ron said.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid. "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"I just hope he doesn't hurt himself," Janice said.

She was biting her nails off, looking at the game intently. "Seekers always get hurt the most," Gryffindor Seamus Finnigan said.

"Thanks, Seamus," I hissed patting Janice on the back.

"He'll be all right and so will Bella," I said.

"Oof! That Bludger was close, though," said Ron.

Then something curious happened. Slytherin was in possession of the Quaffle and suddenly Pucey dropped it. "What's he doing?" I laughed.

"Wait, was that _the Snitch_?" Lee Jordan said.

Harry and Terence Higgs from Slytherin went into a dive. Harry was faster than Higgs.

WHAM!

Flint had blocked Harry on purpose. Harry's broom spun, of course, Harry holding on for dear life. "Foul!" I yelled. "Sent him off! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Claire?" Ron asked.

"I always watch soccer with my father. if you commit a certain foul you get a red card and you get sent off the field for the rest of the game," I explained.

"That's ridiculous!" he said.

"It's only with severe fouls," I added.

"But this isn't soccer, Claire," Ron reminded me.

Hagrid was on my side. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry of his broom."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult to change sides. "So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"_Jordan, I'm warning you_!"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Johnson, who puts it away, no trouble."

Harry dodged another Bludger, and then it happened. It was as if his Nimbus turned against him. He gripped the broom tightly with his both hands. I thought he was going to fall, but surprisingly he stayed on it. It happened again. And then continued happening all the time, continuously.

He couldn't turn. He couldn't direct it at all.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he lost control of his own broom. But he can't have…"

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Janice asked.

"No, maybe the broom's cursed or something. But it's a Nimbus Two Thousand, it must be really Dark Magic…" I answered.

Hermione pointed at Snape, muttering excitedly. "He's doing something, jinxing the broom!"

"I knew it," I said.

"That filthy, rotten…" said Ron but Janice slapped him on his arm.

"He's still a teacher," she hissed. "What should we do?"

"Leave it to me," Hermione and I said at the same time.

We ran, and ran until we reached the space under the teacher's stands. We knocked Quirell out on the way, though. "Inflamarae," I whispered, and I tapped Snape's cloak.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize he was on fire. A sudden yelp told us we'd done our job.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

That instant Potter's broom stopped acting weird. He was able to climb back on his broom again. On the mean time, Flint had scored five or six times without anyone noticing.

"I was just enjoying it," Draco grinned and I gave him a correcting slap on his arm, but I wore the same grin on my face.

He was speeding towards the ground when I saw him clap his hand to his mouth; he was going to be sick. He hit the field, coughed a something gold fell into his hand. "I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head.

"It's not fair!" I cried. "He didn't catch it, he nearly _swallowed_ it!"

But it made no difference. Potter hadn't broken any rules. I met my friends down the stands. "You did play great, Bella," I said.

Draco had gone straight to the common room only at the sight of her. I was invited for a cup of strong tea in Hagrid's hut. Unlike my Housemates, I did like Hagrid very much. Weasley, Granger, Potter, Bella, Janice and Claire were also there.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining. "Hermione and I saw him, cursing Harry's broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off him."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"Because he _hates_ Potter," I said.

"But he'd never wan' Harry dead," Hagrid said.

"I found out something about him," Janice brought in. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he asked.

"_Fluffy_?"

"I was quite close with Poochie, though," I sneered at Weasley.

"Yeah, he's mine. Bought him off a Greek chappie in the pub. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yes?" said Potter eagerly.

"Now don't ask me anymore," Hagrid said.

"I knew it had something to do with Greece!" Claire said suddenly. "In Greek mythology, there is a three-headed dog, called a Cerberus."

"But Snape's trying to steal it," Bella moaned.

"Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Granger cried.

"Now listen to me," said Hagrid hotly. "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Listen, all seven of yeh, yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guarding, that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel…"

"Aha!" said Potter. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

* * *

**1. Did you like this chapter?  
2. What's your top four of OC's?  
(you can still suggest pairings)  
xxx**


	9. the Mirror of Erised

_**Ch. 9 the Mirror of Erised**_

POV JANICE DIGGORY:  
Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke up to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and Bella and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching snowballs so that they followed you around.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While Hufflepuff common room had warm fires, the corridors had become icy and bitter. Worst of all were the dungeons. I kept as close to my cauldron as possible in the cold.

"I do feel sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

"In Potter's case it might be the other way around," Lexie sniggered, winking at Harry. I knew she was talking about the Dursleys. Harry smiled weakly. He didn't really like her, and she didn't really like him, but they were civil to each other.

He was looking over to Harry as he spoke. Malfoy had been more unpleasant than ever usual since the Quidditch match. "You can always come over to Diggory Manor, if you'd like to," I whispered to Harry.

"Is it supposed to be black?" I asked Claire, examining my Forgetfulness Potion.

Her blue eyes widened. My potion started to boil. "DUCK!" she yelled and she pulled me under the table.

The cauldron exploded (great, now I had to Owl my mother to buy me a new one, again) but luckily most people had managed to hide under their tables. Neville, however, seemed like he got the full blast.

"A point from Hufflepuff," Snape muttered and he approached Neville.

"Where am I?' Neville asked. "And who am I?"

"I'll take him to my office, I still have one cure for Forgetfulness Potion," said Snape.

He dragged Neville out of the classroom.

"I'm not surprised, everyone knows Diggory can't so the simplest of Potions."

I turned around to whoever had made the noise. It was Malfoy. Tears filled my eyes. I couldn't help it. I'd never been good at Potions, and I never would be. "Shut up, Malfoy," hissed Bella.

"I'm just telling the truth," said Malfoy. "She's awful."

"Why don't you stand up for yourself?" Claire asked, her voice so soft only I could hear it.

Lexie was stirring her potion, pretending she didn't hear, pretending she didn't care. "There are things more important than being good at Potions, Malfoy," Claire said coolly.

Claire stood up for herself, and her friends, but she never got angry. She never yelled. "Says the person who hasn't got friends in her own House because they think she's too focused on school," Lexie said coldly.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Claire went red in the face. "Why are you saying that?" I snapped.

I went red in the face. Insult me was one thing, but one bad word about my friends… "Now you know what to say, Diggory. Why did it have to take this long?" Malfoy sneered. "I actually have to thank you. The look on Longbottom's face just now, it was priceless."

I blushed. It wasn't my intention. "You and Longbottom would make an awfully clumsy couple, Janice," Pansy Parkinson said nastily. "I don't know who's got less brains."

I gave an involuntary sob. I heard Malfoy and the others laughing when I ran out of the classroom. I just ran, not thinking of where I was going. I eventually I found an empty room and I sat down. Tears were running over my face and I was hugging my knees.

The insults echoed in my head. _Diggory can't so the simplest of Potions… She's awful…. awfully clumsy…. I don't know who's got less brains…. Stupid… Clumsy… more of a burden than a acquisition… _

Lexie said nothing. Nothing to defend me. Not that I was worth defending.

I was just a miserable. Hopeless, clumsy, brainless burden wasn't I? All I ever wanted to do was help. Be a good friend, a good student and a good daughter. I never was the best, and I never would be, but I tried as hard as I possibly could.

I dried my tears. Was there a reason Lexie didn't defend me? I would ask her about it as soon as possible. I dried my tears and forced myself to smile. But there was a thing that caught my eye.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling. It had an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi. _

I moved nearer to the mirror, and clasped my hands in front of my mouth. I saw myself. But I wasn't alone.

Next to me, tall and smiling warmly, was my father. Kirk Diggory had his arms wrapped around me, though I couldn't feel anything. I had his almond-shaped brown eyes. His hair was a bit ruffled, but it fell long and wavy on his shoulders. His glasses lay a bit askew, but he seemed perfectly fine.

Except, of course, for the fact he was dead. But he was here, and he looked more alive than ever. I had been so small, but he looked exactly like that when he left the house.

"Dad?" I whispered.

He just looked at me, smiling. I had the feeling they couldn't talk back to me. I felt a powerful ache inside of me. Half joy, half terrible sadness. How long I stood there, I didn't know. But too soon I heard noises.

"I'll come back," I whispered.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"What did you think you were doing?" Bella yelled at Lexie. "Why did you say that about Claire?"

"It was the truth," the blonde girl said harshly.

"Shall I tell the truth about you for once?" Bella snapped. "I thought I knew you, you're nothing but a rotten, slimy snake."

"One, snakes aren't slimy," Lexie answered, with a smug grin on her face. "Two, I am a Slytherin am I'm proud of that. If you can't stand the awesomeness of my House, it's your problem, not mine."

"Is that what you call 'awesomeness'?" I asked calmly. "Throwing random insults?"

"_Bella_ was throwing random insults. _I _was telling you the truth. For the record, I didn't say I didn't want to be friends with you anymore. Even if you're an enormous know-it-all Ravenclaw, I will always like you for it."

The corners of my mouth curled upward, but it wasn't a genuine smile. Far from it. "Janice ran from the classroom because of you, Lexie Jones!" Bella shouted.

"If you really did pay attention, my dear Bella, you'd have noticed it was Draco saying that to her, not me," said Lexie.

"But you didn't interfere," I said. "You are the only one able to call Malfoy off and you didn't."

"How flattered I may be by that comment, I learned what happened last time when I went against him and I won't be doing it again for no reason," she said.

Her tone was too smug for my liking. "So you're scared of him? Is that it?" asked Bella.

"No," Lexie said firmly. "I just want to keep him as a friend."

"How much will it take for you to see you can't be friends with both of us?" I breathed.

She ignored that comment. "I didn't see any of you stop her from running. I didn't see any of you giving Draco what he 'deserved', and still, you're angry at me because I also did neither. I don't see the point," Lexie said.

"We said something," Claire said. "We tried."

"But it wasn't enough, wasn't it?" the Slytherin girl smirked.

"Better not think this is funny!" Bella spat.

"BELLA! CLAIRE! LEXIE!"

We all turned around to see who'd made the noise. Janice came running toward us. Her face was still slightly spotty, but she seemed to have forgotten all about what happened in Potions.

"You okay?" Lexie asked.

"Fine, fine," Janice panted. "You've got to see this! It was amazing, like this…"

"Calm down," I said. "Breathe."

"It is considered essential," Lexie smirked.

Janice giggled, trying to get her breath back again. She forgot and forgave sooner than anyone I knew. "What was it you saw?" Bella asked.

"I can't remember where it was, but I ran into an empty classroom and there was a mirror," Janice explained.

Her black bangs stacked to her forehead. "A mirror?" I asked.

"Not just any mirror. I saw my father. I think it shows dead people," she said.

"We're paying it a visit," the Gryffindor said.

"It's almost curfew," I warned her. "We can do it tomorrow."

"Filch will catch us!" Janice squeaked.

"I vote for going there tonight," Lexie said.

"Then you can go by yourself," I hissed. "C'mon Janice, I'll walk you to the common room."

Janice nodded and we silently walked to Hufflepuff common room. "Aren't you mad at her?" I said, once we were outside hearing distance.

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Lexie!"

"No, I'm not."

"Not at all?"

"No I'm not, Claire! She's still my friend, just like you and Bella. I understand she didn't want to anger Malfoy. He's her friend too, you tend to forget that many times," Janice said calmly. "Bye, Claire."

She disappeared into her common room. I just stood there, my jaw dropping. She was such and amazing friend. All people would want to be Hufflepuff, people who value things that are really important.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

I sprinted to the common room. "Malfoy!" I called.

He looked up from his book. "Are you up for an adventure?" I asked.

"There's no three-headed dogs involved?"

"No," I laughed. "Naught but a rather curious mirror. I want to find out what it does."

"And of course you need me for it," he smirked. "You're quite lucky I'm in the mood, I don't often help people."

He placed his book on the table and sneaked out of the common room with me. "Where was it?" he asked.

I stopped dead. "I don't know."

"That's unhelpful," he mocked.

"It's an empty classroom somewhere near the dungeons," I said.

"Jones, it's night. All classrooms are empty," he said.

"But this classroom was empty during the day. So it's not only empty, but also unused," I remarked.

"That's actually very clever," he smiled. "I happen to know an unused classroom, on the seventh floor."

"Let's check it out. But we mustn't be seen," I whispered.

Draco showed me the way. We found an empty, unused classroom. The door was ajar. When I poked my head inside I thought I saw a silver glance… of a mirror, perhaps. I pushed the door open further, it was a mirror. Very high and majestic.

"There's an inscription," said Draco. "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi_. What language is this?"

"Maybe it's not a language, but it's written backwards," I suggested.

"Ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desire," Draco read.

"It's almost English," I said. "Yes, if you split up certain words and put letters together you get: _I show not your face but your hearts desire_."

"So it shows your desire?" Draco asked. "Anything you want?"

"No, not just that. Janice saw her father. It must be something you want really bad, something you want most."

"She saw her father?" he asked.

"He's dead, Draco. He died very long ago," I explained.

He looked a bit uncomfortable. Draco stood in front of the mirror. "I just see us," he said. "Nothing else."

"Draco," I said, getting red in the face. "I'm still standing at the door."

He saw me. And him. Us. Together. Why?

His pale face went a light shade of pink. "Now you," he said.

He stepped away from the mirror. I looked in it. I also saw him and me. But there were other people. Bella, Janice and Claire. We were all tangled in a big group hug. Is that what I wanted? All my friends, together? I didn't know whether to be proud or disappointed in myself.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

I jumped from Lexie's excited voice at breakfast.

"I found it out! I solved it!"

"What?" I yawned.

"What the mirror's for," I whispered.

"What mirror?" Ron asked.

"None of your business, Weasley," Lexie snapped.

"So you went," said Janice, accompanied by Claire, who joined us.

"I did."

"Are you talking about the big mirror in the empty classroom?" Harry asked.

Lexie's eyes narrowed. "How do you know?"

"I… er, discovered it last week," said Harry.

"You failed to tell me," I said.

"What did you see, Potter?" Lexie asked.

"My parents," he answered.

"Does it show you dead people?" Janice asked.

"No," Lexie said. "It shows you your heart's deepest desire. That's what the inscription said, I show not your face but your hearts desire."

"But then it makes sense, Harry and Janice, who never knew their parents, saw them in the mirror," Claire stated.

"And what did you see, Jones?" Ron asked.

Lexie bit her lip. That's what she mostly did when debating whether to tell the truth or not. "My friends," she said coolly.

"Including us?" Harry asked.

"I said my _friends_, Potter," she smirked.

I scowled. "Was Malfoy there?"

"Yes."

I gave her a last cold look, before I stood up. I turned around with my nose in the air. Malfoy. Urgh. She wanted Malfoy most. I wanted to look in it. See what I want. Did I still want her? Ron and Harry followed me.

"Where you going?" Ron panted.

"The mirror," I said firmly.

"I'm coming with you," Claire said.

"Did you believe her?"

"Jones?" Harry said. "Not for a second."

"It's not like she's ever telling the truth," Ron mocked.

"She does, sometimes," Claire said.

"Do you remember where it was, Harry?" I asked.

"I've been there a couple of times," he said.

We reached a room. The mirror was just as Janice had described. On the top, indeed, was the inscription. But it didn't say what Lexie said it did. "Lexie lied about the inscription," I said.

"She didn't," Claire whispered. "It's just in reverse, and the words are split up."

Ron stood in front of the mirror. "Can you see your family?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm alone. But I'm different. I look older, and I'm Head Boy!"

"_What_?"

"I'm wearing the badge, like Bill used to. And I'm holding the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup, I'm Quidditch Captain too! Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"No, my parents and Janice's father are dead."

"Lexie said it shows you desire, weren't you listening?" Claire snapped. "Let me have a look."

Claire stood in front of the mirror and tucked a fuzzy curl behind her ear. She grinned smugly and then stepped away. "What did you see?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, but went slightly red in the face. I stood in front of the mirror. It was quite similar to what Ron saw. I saw older, not Head girl though, had the Quidditch Cup in my hand and was Quidditch Captain.

There was one huge difference, though. My father and mother stood beside me, both looking proud. My dear brother was torn between jealousy and admiration.

When I looked in the mirror, I found it quite logical. All I ever wanted to do was make people proud of me. Most of all my parents. I always wanted people to like me back if I liked them.

* * *

**1. Did you like this chapter?  
2. Did you like what Bella saw? And Janice? And Lexie? And Draco?  
3. What do you think Claire saw?  
xxx**


	10. Diggory Manor

_**Ch. 10 Diggory Manor**_  
POV CLAIRE GIBBS:  
"Are you sure you won't come?" Janice asked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"My parents want to spend Christmas together with me," Hermione said. "But thanks for offering anyway."

"Don't forget to ask your parents if they know about Nicholas Flamel. It'd be safe to ask them," Ron reminded her.

"Very safe," said Hermione. "as they're both dentists."

Hermione gave Bella and Janice a very tight hug, me a small smile and Lexie a nod. She disappeared. "You can ask you Mom, Janice," I said.

"She'll want to know what we're up to. If she'd have known I went near a Cerberus she'll home school me," Janice replied.

"Is she that strict?" Harry asked.

"Just careful," Janice said.

Amanda Diggory had been very careful indeed, since her husband had died. My mother went to school with her, and she said Janice's mum used to be very different. "And what about you?" Janice asked the two remaining boys.

"No thanks, I'm staying at Hogwarts," they said in unison.

"Bye," Bella said, wrapping her arms around Harry tightly.

She also gave Ron a big hug and Janice and I followed her lead. The four of us were planning to stay at Diggory Manor for the Christmas holidays. We shared a compartment together.

"So, all of us have been to the mirror now," Bella said.

"And what did you see?" Lexie asked.

I still didn't know whether she'd spoken the truth or not. Maybe she'd seen something different, something we couldn't know. "It's actually a very personal question to ask," I said.

I didn't want them to know what I had seen in the mirror. They all saw very sweet things, and I only dreamed of beating Granger. Being the best. The cleverest.

"Well, what did you see, Claire?" Janice asked.

"Does anyone want a Chocolate Frog?" I asked, handing them some candy.

We arrived at King's Cross very soon. I had succeeded in distracting them from the mirror. It was Lexie who spotted Janice's mom first. And I saw another familiar face. Cedric Diggory.

"Hello Mrs. Diggory," I said. "Hi Cedric."

"Hi Claire," he said shaking my hand and giving a me friendly peck on the cheek.

Involuntarily I felt it get warmer. I couldn't help it, he was just very handsome. We had to take a bus to Diggory Manor, because Mrs. Diggory hadn't driven since her husband died. If I ever marry, I hope I die before him, I thought.

We arrived after three transfer buses and two hours of travelling (not including the train ride) but at last, we finally arrived. Diggory Manor, as always, was very big, old but beautiful. It was warm colours and the walls were decorated with portraits of Janice's ancestors. I recognized Eldritch Diggory, who had been Minister of Magic once.

"Why don't you go and unload in Janice's room, in the mean time I'll cook dinner. How does that sound?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

"Lovely," Lexie said.

We all dragged our trunks upstairs and we began to unpack. "I want to know what everybody saw in the mirror," Bella said firmly. "And I want the truth."

"Don't look at me, I told you the truth," Lexie replied defensively.

"Me too," Janice said.

"Go ahead," Lexie said to Bella.

"I saw me being Quidditch Captain, holding the Cup and my parents being proud of me. Now you, Claire."

"I… I saw myself being better than Granger," I said, my cheeks flushing.

"Don't we all want to?" Lexie snorted.

I sighed, delighted that everyone took it this well.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

Mrs. Diggory was a great cook and we went to bed after a delicious meal. We all slept in Janice's room, which was so big three extra beds fit in easily. We had all changed into our pj's, and then it was time to talk.

Not everyday talks, but more or less gossip. It's what we always did. "At least the issue with the mirror is over with," said Janice.

"What the dog's guarding is of much more interest to me anyway. Draco had a theory…" I said.

"_Draco_?" Bella gasped. "_He knows_?"

"Of course he does," I said. "He won't tell anyone and actually tends to make clever remarks. He's under the impression that thing what the dog's guarding has more to protect it."

"That is clever," Claire said. "I bet there's loads of other enchantments, and maybe other monsters."

"But why did you have to tell him?" Bella moaned. "It's not like you're doing everything together! Wait…"

I should've felt this one coming. Don't ask about it, don't ask. "He was there when you went to the mirror, wasn't he?" she asked.

"He was," I said.

"And what did he see?" Janice asked.

"Us," I said. I was trying to keep a straight face and don't blush. "Him and me."

"That's so sweet," Janice replied.

Her brown eyes dozed off to some tropical island in her dreams. "We're talking about Malfoy here!" Bella snapped.

"He didn't mean anything by it Bells," I said.

I only used her nickname if I really wanted her to calm down. "Easy Bella, they're twelve. Malfoy just wants her as a friend," Claire laughed.

"If you ever as much as think about him in that way, I'll kill you!" Bella hissed.

"And who are you to tell what I can and what I can't do?" Lexie snapped. "The only person to decide that is still me!"

What she was saying about me and Draco might be complete nonsense, but she's not got any control over my life. And she never will.

"Don't fight, please!" Janice piped.

Bella had clenched her fists and my hand had shot toward my wand. This was going to be such a long holiday.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

We hadn't said much after that. We went to sleep and when we woke up the whole house was filled with the smell of pancakes. I was one of the last to wake up. Janice was still lying in her bed, with her mouth wide open. Claire's bed and Lexie's bed were empty.

Claire was always up early. Lexie, however, mostly wasn't. She was (if possible) even more fond of sleeping much than Janice.

I ran my hand through my dark blonde hair. Maybe I'd dye it, next year, or the year after that. This was so ordinary. I heard someone coming up the stairs. Lexie. She was carrying an old, dusty book.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"I found it in the library downstairs," she whispered. "I wanted some information on Merlin, but I came across another name instead. Nicholas Flamel."

"You found him!" I said loudly.

"Why the loud noises?" Janice grunted. "Who have you found?"

"Nicholas Flamel!" I said. "But why did you want information on Merlin?"

"He's this famous Slytherin, I wanted to know what he'd done. But never mind, I found him!"

Lexie opened the giant book, and skimmed through the pages. "Here! Nicholas Flamel, famous alchemist… bla bla, most famous for being the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"What is the Sorcerer's Stone?" Janice asked.

"Honestly, don't you ever read?" Claire asked. "I could hear you from the second floor."

"Cedric's room on the second floor," Lexie smirked.

"He was just helping me revising for the exams!" Claire said, but she was still getting red.

"Exams are ages away," I said.

"Some of us want to get good marks," she replied nastily.

"Can any of you tell me what the Sorcerer's Stone is?" Janice intervened.

"The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal," Claire explained.

"I bet Flamel asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends," Lexie smiled. "And no wonder we couldn't find it in _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_. If he's truly six hundred and sixty-five, he's not exactly recent."

"We've got to tell Harry, Ron and Hermione!" said Janice.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

I wanted to get down and see my presents, it was Christmas after all. My mother had conjured up a giant Christmas tree. Underneath it lay all sorts of presents.

Bella grabbed a rather blunt looking present. She tore it open and it appeared to be a crimson jumper with a large red 'B' on it. "It's from Mrs. Weasley," she said. "There's a box of fudge with it."

"You should sent her a letter to thank her," I said. "It is very nice of her."

"I will," Bella said.

"I've also got presents for you three," I said, handing them equally small packages.

They contained little friendship bracelets, like the one I was wearing. "Friends forever?" I asked.

"Forever," they laughed and we all wrapped our arms around each other.

We only broke apart because of an owl's screeches. It was a snowy owl, but not Hedwig. It dropped a package on my head. "Why me?" I hissed, when I looked at the package.

But it wasn't mine. It said 'Lexie Jones.' I tossed her it. She ripped the package open. It contained a letter, a little bag of sweets and a smaller package. Lexie ripped open the package first.

It contained a necklace. Lexie grinned and showed it to me. It was a silver chain with the word 'awesome' onto it with silver letters. "Fun text to put on a necklace," Claire said.

"You don't understand," Lexie chuckled.

She opened the letter. "Who's it from?" Bella asked.

"Draco."

That name was enough for another one of Bella's tantrums. And I was afraid Forever might be over sooner than I'd thought.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, and I was really nervous about the fact whether the necklace is too much, they're twelve after all. I hope you understand Draco doesn't like Lexie as anything more than a friend, but he's a Slytherin so I guess he and Bella were having some sort of battle about Lexie and he saw that he'd won and she was beside him.  
I hope you like where it's going, and I wonder who of you can guess correctly what happens next ;)  
I'm sorry it's more than a tas shorter, btw . **


	11. Nicholas Flamel

**This chappie is a bit longer again, hope you like it xxx  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 11 Nicholas Flamel**_

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"See?" said Hermione. "It must be the Sorcerer's Stone!"

We told Harry, Ron and Hermione what we found out. "A stone that makes gold and stops you from dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it, anyone would want it."

"Anyone?" Janice asked. "He's willing to risk a lot for it."

The next morning in Defence Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, the Gryffindors and Janice were discussing what they'd do with the Sorcerer's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team Harry stopped dead.

I just wanted them to shut up and focus and what was really important. "I'm going to play," he told them.

"Why wouldn't you?" Bella asked.

"Snape is refereeing," Hermione said.

"_Snape's refereeing_?" Bella hissed. "That git just wants Gryffindor to lose more points!"

"You've just got to make sure you play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on you," Janice smiled.

"As if that would solve anything! We won't have a fair chance of winning, not if we might overtake Slytherin! He will find reasons to punish us, he always does!" Bella mocked.

"Don't play," said Hermione at once.

I knew she had other reasons for not wanting Harry near Snape while they were playing Quidditch… "Say you're ill," said Ron.

Shut up, I thought. "Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

"_Really_ break your leg," said Ron.

"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all. I'm going to play," he told them. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just to scared to face Snape. I'll show them.. it'll really wipe the smiles of their faces if we win."

"As long as we're not wiping you off the field," Hermione warned him.

"Will you shut it? Nobody actually cares," I hissed.

I got five cold glares, even from Janice. When class was over I shoved my books in my bag and went straight to the library, with my noise in the air. Janice and Bella had caught up with me, however.

"You didn't mean that, didn't you?" asked Janice.

"Of course she did! She's clever enough to know what she's saying," Bella spat.

"I was trying to listen to professor Quirrell," I defended myself.

"Is your friend's safety less important than a stupid lesson?" Bella said hotly.

"She's probably just moody, and I bet she didn't mean it. That's right, isn't it, Claire?" Janice asked.

My gaze hardened. I wasn't going to lie. "Like Bella said, I'm clever enough to know what I'm saying."

I turned around and took a couple of books with me to the common room. The whole table was covered under my notes and memo's in different colours. Cedric had showed me a really clever and good way to revise.

I did notice the looks and whispers. Even for a Ravenclaw I studied a lot. Nobody really liked me, but I guess that's what you get when people envy you. I always earned a lot of House points and got great marks.

Besides Janice, Bella and Lexie I never had any other friends. Padma and Terry were more acquaintances, but they hadn't talked to me since that day in the library. But I could get what I wanted without friends. And with the exams in eleven weeks, they only stood in the way. I wanted to beat Granger.

I had to.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

I didn't know whether I was imagining it or not, but I seemed to be running into Snape wherever I went. At times, I even wondered whether he was trying to catch me on his own. Could Snape possible know they'd found out about the Sorcerer's Stone?

I didn't see how he could, but sometime I had the horrible feeling Snape could read minds. I heard he was refereeing at the Quidditch match, but even thought that would be only advantageous for us, I could tell Potter was getting more nervous as the match drew nearer, what ever he told us.

I hadn't been around him that much, because since Christmas I was fed up with Bella. I hadn't talked to her and her fellow Gryffindorks since, and I decided it was just better to focus on the people in my own House.

The idea of House Unity now seemed childishly ridiculous. Claire was right when she'd said I couldn't be friends with them and the Slytherins, and I had chosen my fellow serpents. No big deal right?

Most people did so. A thing that worried me more, was Snape's sudden and sinister desire to become a Quidditch referee. If Gryffindor won this match, they were overtaking Slytherin for the first time in seven years, and they Gryffindors simply wouldn't be able to with such a biased referee.

Not that I cared. That was only advantageous. But something inside me told me it wasn't just that. There was more to it. I guessed Potter and his friends were just afraid that he wouldn't survive the match.

When he was close to the locker rooms, I decided to have a little talk with him. No Bella or anyone else around. "Good luck, Potter," I sneered. "Try not to fall off your broom this time."

Normally he would have said something nasty back (or at least he tried) but now I just saw his emerald eyes avoiding me.

"Good Godric, you're not _really_ scared, are you?"

He gritted through his teeth. I smirked. "Good luck," I repeated and then I spotted Draco walking toward the stands.

"What were you telling Potter?" he asked.

"I told him not to fall off his broom," I grinned.

I toyed with the necklace he'd gotten me. "Awesome," he smirked.

"It was an awesome gift," I said. "There was no need…"

"Awesome people give awesome gifts," he laughed.

He pointed at Weasley in the stands. Draco poked Weasley on the back of his ginger head.

"Look they're off! Ouch!"

"Oh sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."

I grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle, who had just joined us. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time?" I questioned out loud.

It wasn't exactly meant mean, but I guess it came out that way. "Don't say that!" Janice bellowed.

She was the only non-Gryffindor up in the stands, except for us. "Where's Claire?" I asked.

"In the library," she said shortly.

I chuckled. The look on her face told me I wasn't the only one who left the pathetic House-Unity-Group. "Anyone want a bet?" Draco said. "How about you, Weasley?"

Weasley didn't answer, he was glaring at Snape, who had just rewarded Hufflepuf a penalty. "You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Draco loudly.

Snape rewarded Hufflepuf another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money. And McLaggen…"

"What's wrong with her?" Granger snapped.

"What isn't?" I spat.

Janice's brown eyes were cold and empty, but I still noticed the bracelet on her wrist. Foolish girl, I thought. "You should be on the team too, Longbottom, you've got no brains," I sniggered.

"I'm worth twelve of you and Malfoy," he stammered.

I laughed. "Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley," Draco chuckled.

"And that's saying something," I added.

"Ron!" said Granger suddenly. "Harry…"

Potter had gone in a rather spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. "You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Draco.

Weasley snapped. He went on top of Draco, and Longbottom decided to help to. "Locomotor Mortis!" I shouted, pointing at Weasley's and Longbottom's legs.

They stiffened and I rolled them off Draco. "Let's go," I muttered.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

"Come on, Harry!" I screamed.

I watched Harry sped straight at Snape like a bullet. Snape turned his broom just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, only missing him by inches. The next second, Harry pulled out of the dive, him arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.

He'd done it, the game was over. It had barely lasted five minutes. No one could say he was just a famous name anymore. I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I looked into Dumbledore's smiling face.

"I hope you haven't been brooding about that mirror," he said quietly.

"How do you know, sir?" I asked.

"I don't need a Cloak of Invisibility to remain unseen."

"Er… cool," I blurted out.

"Now, off you go and celebrate."

As the Gryffindors came running on the field, I quickly recognized Hermione, Ron and Neville. They were looking grumpy, which was a rather strange emotion to have at this utterly happy moment… "Come, smile! Gryffindor has won! We overtook stinking Slytherin!" I cheered.

"Malfoy and Jones happened."

My face went red with fury as they told me the whole story. I can't believe I used to be friends with… her. That slimy hell of a Slytherin. I guess the little voice in my head was right, after all.

Harry and I had reached the broom shed. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape… And speaking of Snape… A hooded figure came swiftly down on the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen. The victory faded from my mind as I watched.

Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner? What was going on?

Harry and I jumped back on our brooms and took of. The trees were so thick we couldn't see where Snape had gone. We flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches until we heard voices. We glided downward and landed noiselessly in a beech tree.

Below stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirell was there too.

"… d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…"

"Oh I just thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

Quirell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severs, I…"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Harry almost fell out of the tree. I steadied him in time to hear Snape say,

"-your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't-"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

It was almost dark now, and all we could see was Quirrell standing there, petrified, while Snape marched away.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

"Where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.

It was after dinner, and I, Harry, Ron and Bella were walking from the Great Hall. They told us everything. "So I was right, it _is_ the Sorcerer's Stone," said Lexie.

She'd overheard. Malfoy was by her side, with a black eye.

"and Snape's trying to force Quirell to help him get it."

"He's asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy," I breathed.

"And I was right when I said there might be other things guarding the Stone, and Quirrell has probably casted some anti-Dark Arts spell Snape needs him to break," Lexie said icily.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirell stands up to Snape?" I moaned. "It'll be gone by next Tuesday."

Lexie and Malfoy passed me by without looking at me.

"Unbelievable," Bella said. "That nasty slimy bitch's found herself new friends and abandons us."

My teeth clenched. That kind of remarks were starting to get really annoying. Bella always had an opinion ready, without thinking or reasoning. But as I wasn't best friends with my fellow Hufflepuffs, I didn't want to desert Bella either.

It wouldn't be deserting anyway, considering the fact she's still got Harry, Ron and Hermione. But I only had her.

* * *

**1. How do you find new Lexie? (well, I'm not sure whether we should consider it new, she's always been like this but it seems more shocking in this way, doens't it? )  
2. Claire's abandoned the group as well, what do you think?  
3. How do you feel about Janice's grwoing annoyance toward Bella?  
Love to hear your opinions xx**


	12. Norbet the Norwegian Ridgeback

**Thanks for all the reviews and support! Hope you like the chapter as always!  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 12 Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback**_

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

Quirell, however, must have been braver than we'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.

Every time we passed the third-floor corridor, we pressed our eyes against the door to check if Fluffy was still growling. Snape was sweeping around in his usual bad tempter, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe.

Whenever I passed Quirell I gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirell's stutter. Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Sorcerer's Stone.

She had started drawing up study schedules and colour-coding all her notes. We wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging we had to do the same. "Hermione, the exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six-hundred years old," Ron reminded her.

"Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all," I huffed.

"What I am studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into second year? They're very important."

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

I should've started studying a month ago. I don't know what's gotten into me. It was probably the Sorcerer's Stone, but I'm glad to be rid off it now. The Stone is well-protected and it only keeps me off my work.

What can a couple of first years do, anyway? The teachers piled so much homework on us that the Easter Holidays weren't nearly as fun as the Christmas ones. Not that this Christmas Holiday was fun either.

It was hard to relax when you needed to recite the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. I spent most of the time in the library, getting through all my extra work.

I was looking up 'Dittany' in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, but I looked up when I heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

He was accompanied by his three friends, Bella, Harry and Hermione. Hagrid shuffled into view, holding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat. "Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shift voice that got my interest at once. "An' what are you up ter?"

He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," Bella smirked. "and we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St-"

"_Shhhh_!"

Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. I pretended to be reading my notes intently. It was probably better if I stopped pretending. But I couldn't help but listen at what they were saying.

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you," said Harry. "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy-"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen, come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh…"

His use of English was truly abominable. Annoyingly abominable.

"See you later then," said Harry.

Hagrid shuffled off. "What was he hiding behind his back?" said Granger thoughtfully. "Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron.

I thought it was none of his bloody business. So nosy, those Gryffindors. They should be focusing on studying instead. Instead of distracting others, especially me.

"Dragons!" he whispered.

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Granger.

"I don't care," I snapped out loud and walked out of the library.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

Later that evening, I was headed to the library. Draco and the others were outside, as this was one of the rare days it was sunny in Britain. I noticed Hagrid making his way to the grounds. "Hagrid!" I called.

"Oh, hi Lexie. How yer doin'?" he asked innocently.

"What are you holding behind your back. Hagrid?"

"A book on dragons," he replied casually.

"Dragons?" I asked. "They're beautiful, but why would you need books on dragons? Can I see that?"

He hesitated, but still handed the book to me. _A Dragon Keeper's Guide_. "Have you got a dragon?" I whispered.

I could see Hagrid get red behind his beard.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house!"

"I've always wanted a dragon," he said.

"They are surely fascinating but I still think it would be highly inconvenient to have them as pet! I'm not even sure if they're legal," I warned him.

I handed him back the book. "I still wanted to ask you something," I said. "What's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy?"

Hagrid frowned. "I can't tell yer," he said "One, I don' know meself. Two-"

"But you now everything that's going on here, Hagrid," I said in a warm, flattery voice. "Can't you just tell me who's Dumbledore trusting, except for you?"

Hagrid's beard twitched, I could tell he was smiling.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall-" he was ticking them off on his fingers. "Professor Quirrell- an'Dumbledore himself did something, o' course. Hang on, I've forgotton someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" I gasped.

"He's a teacher, protectin' the Stone, I told yeh."

"Of course," I smiled, but my mind was racing.

It was very easy to figure out the rest if he 'helped' the other teachers protecting it. "You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, don't you Hagrid?" I said. "And you wouldn't tell any of the other teachers, would you? You wouldn't tell anyone?"

Hagrid seemed very interested in the ceiling. "No," he muttered. "Gotta be goin' now, see yeh 'round, Lexie."

"Bye, Hagrid."

This was so much new information. Too much. Too much to be processing alone. I had to tell Draco what I'd heard.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

Hagrid glanced at the fire. I looked at it too. "What is that?" Harry asked.

But I already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg. "Ah, that's… er…"

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" asked Ron. "It must've cost a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got inot a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad to be rid of it, ter be honest."

I wonder why that would be. "But what are you going to do when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid. "Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. What I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. "Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house_," she said.

"That's what Lexie said," Hagrid hummed.

It took everything in me not to throw my teacup on the floor. That evil traitor. I don't recognize her anymore. So now we had another something to worry about: what would happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," said Ron the next evening at dinner.

"Well, that's what you get when meddling in business like this," Janice said rather bluntly. "I mean, if it wasn't you we wouldn't have known about Fluffy in the first place, and if Hagrid still had Fluffy he wouldn't have had the desire to get a dragon."

"Shut up!" I whispered.

Bitey brought us a letter. It said only two words: _It's hatching_. Ron and I wanted to go and see it, even tough it would be after curfew, but Janice and Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

"How many times will you see a dragon hatching?" said Ron.

Finally Hermione agreed to come with us. Janice wouldn't hear of it. "You will get into trouble," she hissed.

"Oh, shut up you," I hissed back and the four of us went to Hagrid's.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

I couldn't believe it. They'd done it. Again they were breaking the rules, fully aware of their crimes. They were going out after curfew again. I was sick of it. Completely. Last time they were just lucky, but this time they're bound to be caught.

And Hermione just approves, maybe that's worst of all. But if they get caught, probably no one in their House will hate them for it. Because they're Gryffindors, and that's what Gryffindors do, don't they?

Just going around and breaking rules, just because they're Gryffindors! And they still win Quidditch matches, so no one would care!

I don't understand how someone can be so reckless with something so important. They could go and see the dragon next morning, and the dragon wasn't even allowed in the first place. They should've gone straight to McGonagall, I'm sure she wouldn't get mad.

Then the dragon could've gone to Charlie Weasley or something. A life with its own kind. He lives in a wooden house, is he mad? It's not illegal for nothing!

I tried so hard to keep myself to all the rules, and just be a model student (besides my marks, though I always try hard) and they just don't care! I'm sick of it! They have to learn what's important. But they will only learn the hard way. So the hard way it is.

I made my way to Professor McGonagall's office. I found her scribbling a letter at her desk. "Er… Professor?"

"Diggory," she said quite surprised. "It's after curfew."

"But I have to report something. Bella, Harry, Ron and Hermione have gone to Hagrid's hut."

"Why?"

"Hagrid's dragon egg is hatching."

Professor McGonagall's eyes grew wide. " I will go for them. You, however, also had no right to be out of your dorm at curfew. Your intentions were right, but I still have to take 50 points from Hufflepuff. Off you go."

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

"It's nearly out."

Hagrid ushered them inside. The egg was lying on the table, there were deep cracks in it. Something was moving aside, a funny clicking noise came from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open.

The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty, but what would you expect from a dragon? Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew from its snout. "Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured.

"I wouldn't exactly call it beautiful," I said but soft enough only for Ron to hear it.

Hagrid reached out hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look he knows its mommy!" said Hagrid. "I've decided to call him Norbert."

"Norbert?" I asked. "Are you even sure it's a he?"

Hagrid was about to answer that question, but then his face got pale. He was staring at the window. I gave it a glance and saw the head of Professor McGonagall. She had seen the dragon. She came bursting in seconds later.

"The four of you! Straight to your dorms!" she snapped. "And 50 points from Gryffindor! I can't believe this!"

"Fifty points?" Hermione repeated, looking pale and nervous.

"Each!" McGonagall added. "And you, Hagrid! Dumbledore will hear of this! You have to set it free," she said.

"I can't," Hagrid said. "He's too little. He'd die."

"Charlie will be happy to have him," said Ron.

"I will write him," said McGonagall. "Now you must go inside."

With our heads hanging down we went back to the common room. "How did she know?" Hermione asked.

I didn't know, however cursing the person. But then it dawned on me. There was one other person who knew about Hagrid having a dragon egg. "It was Lexie!" I bellowed. "That treacherous little rat!"

* * *

**1. Did you like this chapter?  
2. How do you feel about Janice going to Dumbledore?  
3. What do you think Bella will do once she finds out that it was Janice?  
xxx**


	13. the Forbidden Forest

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 13 The Forbidden Forest**_

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

Two hundred points from Gryffindor. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, we'd ruined any chance that Gryffindor would win the House Cup. I didn't sleep all night. I could hear Hermione sobbing in her pillow.

I knew, like me, she was dreading the dawn. What would happen if the other Gryffindors found out? At first, Gryffindors passing the hourglasses that recorded the House points the next day thought a terrible mistake had been made. How could they suddenly have two hundred points fewer than yesterday?

And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter and Bella McLaggen, the heroes of the two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, them and a couple of other stupid first years.

From being the most popular and admired people at school, Harry and I were suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on us, because they had all been longing to see Slytherin lose the House Cup.

Everywhere we went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted us. But then I heard a voice.

"Thanks Gryffindorks, we owe you one!"

It was Lexie who had spoken and her Housemates clapped and cheered. "You!" I bellowed.

I grabbed her and took her down to the floor with me, smacking her on the face as I went. She might have a sharper tongue, but physically I was much stronger.

"You. Told. McGonagall. You. Bitch!"

I slapped and smacked her across the face after every word. "Enough!" Professor Sprout pulled us apart.

I was contented to see Lexie had a black eye and an ugly cut across her cheek. My bad, I forgot I've got sharp nails. "What were you talking about?" she yelled.

"I said nothing to McGonagall!"

"What's going on, girls?"

"You told her about Hagrid! You made sure we've lost points!"

"I wouldn't! I would never betray Hagrid like that! I didn't tell her anything!" Lexie shrieked.

"She's right," a soft voice behind me. Janice was crying. "I did."

Professor Sprout had to hold on to me with all her might to make sure I didn't hit Janice too. Angry tears poured out of my eyes. "How could you?" I yelled.

"You need to calm down," Professor Sprout said. "I will take you to the hospital wing."

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

Blood flooded from the cut in my cheeks as I saw Bella get dragged away to the hospital wing. She looked mental. She _was_ mental. Janice was still sobbing. "Well, that was an unexpected twist," I smirked. "Why did you change your mind? Why did you leave her fan club?"

"I was telling McGonagall the truth, all right," she sobbed. "I got fifty points from Hufflepuff as well."

"It shows you most certainly have brains," I shrugged. "Or this time you might have just guessed the right choice correctly."

"I feel terrible," she cried.

"Oh, don't," I said in a nasty tone. "Everyone in Slytherin wants to thank you for making it so much easier for us. Mind you, still need to have a bit more clever actions to be allowed in the elite."

Another cracking sob. Janice turned her back to me and ran (probably to the toilets). It only got better. When I was walking toward Charms one day, I heard Bella and Potter ask Wood if she could resign.

"_Resign_?" Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?"

This was even getting more and more fun. Granger and Longbottom were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Potter, because they weren't as well known, but no-one would speak tot hem either. Granger had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.

The exams weren't far away. I worked late into the night, trying to remember ingredients in complicated potions, lean charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions…

Walking back from the library with Draco one afternoon, we heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As we drew closer, we heard Quirrell's voice. "No… not again.. please!"

It sounded as though someone was threatening him. We moved closer. "All right, all right," we heard Quirrell sob.

Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; I didn't think Quirrell even noticed us. We waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom.

It was empty, but a door stood ajar on the other end. "I'd gamble twelve Sorcerer's Stones that Snape has just left the room!" I said.

"So Quirrell has given in at last," Draco said. "What now?"

"There's still Fluffy, though," I said.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," he muttered. "I bet there's a book here telling you how to get past a three-headed dog…"

"There isn't," I whispered, the corridors were getting more crowded. "I've been searching for it."

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"I've been searching for it."

"For what?" I asked.

Lexie and Malfoy turned around. "Has no-one thought you it's rude to be eavesdropping?" Lexie mocked.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," I said. "I just overheard."

"That's the word people who do the eavesdropping use for eavesdropping. Why would you care? It's not part of your exams, is it?" she sneered. "Oh, and by the way, Quirrell's cracked."

"You should go to Dumbledore. That's what you should've done ages ago. If you try anything yourself you'll be thrown out for sure," I told her.

"How amusing this might get, I'm off to the common room. Bye Jones," Malfoy said and he left.

"Why would you care if I get thrown out? As long as you get good marks, right?" the Slytherin girl spat.

"I'm warning you one more time. Go to Dumbledore," I advised.

"Why should she go to Dumbledore?" Bella asked, who'd overheard.

I saw her fight yesterday. "Yet another eavesdropper," Lexie moaned.

She told them what she saw. "But we've got no proof at al," said Lexie.

"Quirrell's going to be too scared to back us up, for sure," Bella said. "If we just do a bit of poking around-"

"You've done enough poking around," I said firmly.

"No, no, continue. I wonder if Gryffindor can sink any lower," Lexie laughed.

"That's just nasty," I said.

"Continue like that and find out just how nasty I can be," she threatened. "Just go ahead and study, Ms. Know-It-All. It's the only thing you care for, anyway."

I frowned and my eyes narrowed. A lot of nasty words were on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't speak them, because I guess she was right. But life was not given to us to mess around with it, was it? Life is our chance to do something. Achieve something. And I can't do that if I'm not 100% focused on what I want.

"All you care for in insulting people," Bella snapped at Lexie.

Lexie threw her head in her neck and laughed. "I'm just telling the truth, and truth hurts," Lexie said nastily.

"So does my fist!" Bella bellowed.

Her fist connected with the Slytherin's jawbone. Lexie had her wand out and put a simple, but effective, Hover Charm on Bella. The Gryffindor girl went up high, high, in the air until she almost hit the ceiling.

"Let me down! You nasty, stinking, slimy-"

Bella stopped talking. Snape was walking in the same corridor. Lexie hurriedly put Bella down, though she made sure she hit the ground a little harder than should've been necessary.

I sighed out loud at the thought how many things I could have revised right now. Green for Charms, light green for basic spells, darker green for more important spells, dark green for wand movements; Purple for Potions, light purple for the ingredients, darker purple for the effects…

"What is going on out here?" Snape asked icily.

"She raised me from the ground!" Bella said.

"After you had a go at me with your fist!" Lexie yelled back.

"And you?" Snape asked to me.

"I was watching," I said calmly.

"Five points from Ravenclaw for not doing anything," he answered. "Ten points from Gryffindor, be glad it isn't more, McLaggen. Ten points to Slytherin, for performing an excellent Hover Charm."

He walked away. "That's so unfair!" Bella shrieked, making fists of her hands yet again.

"Easy, we don't want to love more points for Gryffindor, do we?" Lexie sneered before walking away.

"It's your fault I lost points from Ravenclaw," I said to Bella. "I don't want to be your friend anymore."

Bella looked startled, but didn't want to show it. "Well, there was no need to make it official!" she said and then I walked away to the common room. Blue for Transfiguration…

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

The following morning notes were delivered to me, Harry, Ron, Bella and Hermione. They were all the same.  
**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.  
Professor M. McGonagall**  
I had forgotten the detentions due to the points I lost. No-one in Hufflepuff had lost fifty points in one go before. And I'd rather not have broken the tradition. I wouldn't complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but I didn't say a word.

I felt that I deserved what I got. I was also up at curfew. And this was a kind of redemption for the night we met Fluffy. At five to eleven, I went to the entrance hall. Filch was already there, and so were the four Gryffindors.

"Follow me," said Filch. He was lighting a lamp and led us outside. "I bet you'' think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at us.

I won't need to think a second time. I'll never break another rule again in my life. "Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me.. It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out… hang you by the wrists from the ceiling for a few days…"

I flinched, but Filch wasn't done yet. "I've got the chains on my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Or they used to pierce you to the wall, with pins in your thumbs…"

We walked across the grounds and saw Hagrid in front of his hut. He didn't seem to pleased to see me. Had it somehow leaked out I had told McGonagall about the dragon? I found it sad for him, of course, but dragon are illegal. He could've gotten into great trouble, so it's really for the best.

"Hurry up, I want ter get started."

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that great oaf?" Filch said to Harry, who was smiling broadly at Hagrid. "Well, think again boy, it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come back in one piece."

"The forest?" I squeaked. "We can't go in there, that's why it's called the Forbidden Forest! It's Forbidden! There's all sorts of thing in there, werewolves, I've heard!"

"That's you problem, isn't it?" Filch said, his voice cracking with glee."I'll be back at dawn. For what's left of them."

He went back inside. We marched into the forest, with Fang and Hagrid in the lead. The four Gryffindors all gave me the cold shoulder. Is that what I get for showing you right? Surprised even Gryffindors can get punishments?

"Look there," said Hagrid suddenly, in the middle of the forest.

I let out an involuntary shriek. "There on the ground," Hagrid said, stirring a silver liquid with his fingers. "That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in here bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing, we might have ter put it out of its misery."

I looked around rather anxiously. I heard noises everywhere. Noises I didn't like. "And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" I asked.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "Harry, Hermione and Bella go with me; Ron and Janice, yeh go with Fang. Keep to the path. If any of us find the unicorn, send up green sparks, in yeh get into trouble, send up red sparks. Let's go."

Ron, Fang and me walked across the path, following the unicorn blood. "Does Bella hate me?" I asked after a while.

Ron snorted. "Not one of the fastest, are you?" I bit my lip.

"Do _you_ hate me?"

Ron paused. "I don't know," he said eventually. "I just don't understand, I guess. But I certainly don't like you."

We walked quietly for some time, following the silver-blue blood. But then, I saw something else. "GET BEHIND THAT TREE!" I hissed, and Ron and I hid behind the nearest tree.

A cloaked figure was striding along the forest path. I panicked, and I sent up red sparks.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

Hermione was pulling my arm. "There! There! Red sparks!"

"The others are in trouble!" I said to Hagrid.

"You three, wait here!" he ordered. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"

And with that he left. "Look," Harry murmured suddenly.

We saw a distant silver glance. I walked in its direction, Harry and Hermione close behind me. It was the unicorn. And it was dead. I had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves. It had a huge cut in its neck.

A bush on the edge of thee clearing quivered. Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. It reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

Hermione let out a terrible scream and bolted. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry, he couldn't move for fear. "Harry!" I screamed, pulling his arm. "Harry, run!"

I tried to drag him with me somehow, but he stayed transfixed on the spot. And then, Harry started to scream as well. His hands clasped over the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Half-blinded, he staggered backward.

I heard hooves behind me, galloping, and something jumped clean over us, charging at the figure. The pain in Harry's head was so bad he sank to his knees. I sank down with him and held him tightly. I didn't dare look.

It took a minute or two to pass. A centaur was standing over us, not Ronan or Bane (whom we had met just now with Hagrid) this one looked younger; he had white-blonde hair and a palomino body. "Are you all right?" the centaur asked, pulling us to our feet.

"Yes," I answered. "What _was_ that?"

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" the centaur asked.

"No," said Harry. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such crime," the centaur said. "The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"But who'd be that desperate?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Yeah," I said. "if you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is," the centaur agreed. "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else. Something that will bring you back to full power, something that will mean you can never die. Do you know what is hidden in your school at the moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone, of course! But I don't understand who-"

"Can you think of nobody who was waited many years to return to power?"

* * *

**1. Bella's lovely and agressive, don't you think?  
2. Did you like this chapter?**


	14. Through the Trapdoor

**I guess this is my longest chapter, WOW! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 14 Through the Trapdoor**_

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

"That was _Voldemort_," Harry croaked.

We were back in the common room, discussing what we saw and heard. "Don't say the name!" said Ron in a terrified voice.

"Snape wants the Stone for Voldemort," I realized. "and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich."

"So all I've got to wait for is for Snape to steal the Stone and give it to Voldemort, so he can come to finish me off," said Harry darkly.

"Unless we get the Stone before Snape," I suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ron said.

I don't know how I got through my exams while expecting Voldemort to come bursting in any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and behind that door.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the classroom where we had to do our paperwork. There were practical exams as well. Flitwick called us into his classroom one by one to see if we could make a pineapple tap-dance across his desk. McGonagall made us turn a mouse into a snuffbox. Snape made us all nervous, breathing down our necks while we tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness Potion.

Our last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering stupid questions about batty old wizard who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons. When Binns told us to roll up our parchment and put down our quills, I couldn't help cheering with the rest.

We wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead. "I wish I knew what this _means_!" he burst out angrily. "I think it's a warning, it means danger's coming…"

"We never had proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy," said Ron. "And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

I sniggered. That was true. Suddenly Harry jumped to his feet. "Hang on! I've just thought of something," he said. "We've got to see Hagrid. Now."

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry. "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up and happens to have an egg in his pocket? When it's against the wizard's law?"

I gasped.

"Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"Hullo," Hagrid smiled. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"No, we're in a hurry, Hagrid," Harry cut him off.

"We've got to ask you something," I said. "You know that night you won Norbert? What did that stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually. "he wouldn't take his cloak off."

Harry sat down next to Hagrid. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Fluffy?" I asked eagerly.

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning and trying to remember. "Yeah.. he asked what sorta creatures I look after… I can't remember too well, 'cause he kept buying me drinks… wanted ter give me the dragon egg… I told him after Fluffy a dragon would be easy…"

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well, yeah. How many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music and he'll go straight of ter sleep-"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. So did Harry. The cloaked man was Snape. And he knew how to got past Fluffy. We ran inside. "We've got to tell Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Are you mad?" I panted. "He won't believe us! We've got to do something ourselves!"

The adreline was flowing through my entire body. And to be honest, I loved it.

"What are you doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books. "We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"He left ten minutes ago," McGonagall said coldly. "Got an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic."

"But this is important!" I said, throwing all caution into the winds. "It's about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Whatever McGonagall had expected, it was not this. She dropped her pile of books, but didn't bother picking them up. "How do you know?" she spluttered.

"Professor. I know Sn- someone is trying to steal the Stone!" said Harry.

She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, it's too well protected."

She picked up her books and continued walking. "It's tonight," said Harry. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way."

"I bet he sent that note," I murmured.

"But what can we-" Hermione gasped.

We wheeled around. Snape was standing there. Janice stood by his side. She looked rather shocked. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"What are you doing?" I blurted out to Janice.

"I caught her eavesdropping," Snape said, still smiling.

Janice went a deep shade of red. "You want to be more careful," he said, now speaking directly to me. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor can't afford to lose more points, can it?"

I flushed. We turned to go outside, but Snape called us back. "Be warned, Potter. Any more night time wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

He strode off in the direction of the staffroom. I turned to Janice. "Eavesdropping, were you?" I snapped. "Looking for another opportunity to betray us?"

Janice muttered something and then rushed toward her common room. "Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said. "I'm going there tonight and I'm going to try to get the Stone first."

"Finally," I laughed. "I'm in."

"You're mad!" said Ron.

"You'll be expelled!" said Hermione.

"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets the Stone, Voldemort can come back! There won't be any Hogwarts to be expelled from!"

"He's right!" I agreed. "Losing points doesn't matter anymore, you see? Do you think Voldemort will leave your families alone if Gryffindor wins the House Cup?"

"I'm going there tonight, and nothing you two say can stop me," Harry said. "Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

"You're right," said Hermione in a small voice.

"I'll use the Invisibility Cloak," said Harry.

"But will it cover all four of us?" asked Ron.

"All four of us?" Harry asked, his cheeks flushing.

"You didn't think we'd let you go alone, would you?" I laughed.

That night, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor. The door was already ajar. Harry pushed the door open.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

They were going through the trapdoor tonight. Not only must they be breaking a thousand school rules, but they were risking their lives. And to be honest, they had a point. There wouldn't be any Hogwarts to be expelled from if You-Know-Who came back.

I thought of my Dad. He would know what to do… and he wouldn't abandon them. He would never abandon anyone. That's how he lived, and that's how he died. And that's what I wanted.

It was so crystal clear to me now. Being a good friend, and a good student, wasn't about following all the rules. It was about breaking them for the right reasons. And tonight I would.

But I wasn't planning on going alone. I just hoped I could find them. I ran across corridors, not thinking clearly… focused on my one target. Finding Claire and Lexie. I just heard two people fighting in the other corridor. That must be them.

"-you're despicable."

"Oh, thanks very much," I heard Lexie spat.

"Stop fighting!" I shrieked.

They looked at me. "Bella, Harry. Ron and Hermione are going through the trapdoor tonight. Snape's found out how to get past Fluffy," I explained.

"And why are you telling us?" Lexie asked.

"Don't you understand? Snape's going to give the Stone to You-Know-Who, so that he can come back!" I cried.

"I told you I won't be going near that three-headed dog again," Claire said.

"And you?"

Lexie merely laughed. "Do you expect me to come to the aid of Queen Gryffindork and her bunch of losers? That's cute," she sneered.

"Will you not help your friend?" I asked.

"Friend?" Lexie snapped. "Would you still call the four of us friends? The only bonds we still share are the sacred bonds of Lost Friendships."

"Well, Miss Slytherin does know her way with words," Claire admitted. "And she's quite right."

"We can't leave Bella alone in this!" I protested. "We've got to do something!"

"She's got smart girl Granger," said Lexie, prior to contently watching Claire's scowl. "and Potter, who's supposed to be really talented. And Weasley… he's got to be good for _something_. She'll be just fine."

"Are you serious?" I said, raising my voice.

Claire sighed. "Well, I admit it. I'm scared. I don't want to risk my life for someone who doesn't care."

"We said we could make house Unity work, right?" I said. "I'm saving her because that is what should be done. Friend or not, I'm not letting her die out there."

"You're right," Claire suddenly said.

"I thought you were on my side in this?" Lexie hissed indignantly. "I'm not aiding that big-headed, self-centered, arrogant-"

"We are!" I said firmly, in unison with Claire. "Bye, Lexie."

We left a surprised Lexie behind and went to the third-floor corridor. The door was ajar. The sound of someone playing the flute came out. What if that was Snape? I took a deep breath and opened the door. Harry was playing the flute and Bella, Ron and Hermione were watching intently.

"What are you doing here?" Bella snarled.

"We'll stand with you," I said.

Harry stopped for a second. One yellow eye opened slightly. "Keep playing," Ron warned Harry.

We slipped toward the trapdoor. Ron opened it. "What can you see?" Claire asked.

"Nothing," said Ron. "there's no way of climbing. We'll just have to drop."

Claire whined softly. "I'll go," Harry said.

He had stopped playing. Hermione took the flute and kept the dog asleep. "See you in a minute, I hope…" he said, and he dropped.

FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed. Ron, Claire and I followed. Hermione stopped playing and eventually she fell down as well. It was dark, and it took a while for my eyes to get used to the light. "Lucky this plant thing's here," I said. "To break the fall, I suppose."

We heard a loud growl from the dog and then someone started playing on Harry's flute; Hermione had left in there in all haste. She came down swiftly. But there was another loud thump.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

I stood there and watched Janice and Claire run away from me. I wasn't going to save her. No way. She wouldn't care. I stroked the stinging cut on my cheek. That was the proof our feud was permanent.

And I didn't care about Potter, Granger and Weasley either. But even Claire had decided to risk her life for them. Even scared little Claire. And I, was I going to back out?

I knew this was much bigger than just them. I knew if they failed, Voldemort would get the Stone. And not that I knew a lot about Voldemort, I knew that wasn't going to be pleasant. Especially not for me. I knew Voldemort hated Muggles, and probably also Muggle-borns.

And I couldn't do nothing. Lexie Jones was not scared. And I didn't have to go back for Bella, just for the general idea of helping society, right? And Janice was right. Friend or not, saving her was the right thing to do.

Damn.

I raced toward the third-floor corridor as well and opened the door. I thought I saw Granger's hair disappear under the trapdoor. The dog woke. Right, I needed an instrument of any kind. I didn't feel like singing. Then I spotted a wooden flute on the ground. I picked it up and started to play.

It wasn't really a tune, but Fluffy went drowsy, and eventually fell asleep. I kept playing, opening the trapdoor with one hand. It was dark. Why was I doing this again? When I stopped playing I heard a growl and fell down. Luckily it was a soft landing.

I was looking in six surprised faces. Bella, Potter, Janice, Granger, Claire and Weasley. "You came back!" Janice said.

She smiled. "What changed your mind?" Bella asked coolly.

I smirked. "Janice had a point. She should stop being so annoyingly politically correct. What is this mess I'm sitting on anyway?"

When I looked down I saw the plants had started to strap up my feet and legs. "Get off!" I demanded, tugging on the plant.

It didn't move. Granger had managed to free herself. Now she watched in horror how we fought to pull the plant off us. "Stop moving!" she ordered. "I know what this is, it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help!" snarled Weasley, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up, Weasley!" I said. "Maybe she knows how to kill it!"

Bella snorted. "I'm just being reasonable," I huffed.

"Stay calm or you'll die sooner!" Granger ordered.

"Die sooner?" Ron panicked. "Yeah, now I'm calm!"

Granger gave him a nasty smile and went down. "Hermione, where are you!" Bella yelled.

"I'm okay!" Granger answered. "I'm down here!"

I closed my eyes and relaxed. "It's got my leg!" Bella cried.

The plant's grip weakened and I slid down, together with Potter. We came out underneath it. "They're not exactly calm, are they?" he remarked.

"Not really," I said casually.

Claire flopped down as well. "Harry! Hermione! Where are you?" Ron bellowed.

I couldn't resist. "Put yourself together Weasley!" I laughed.

"Do you know anything?" Granger asked me.

"You're the brilliant ones!" I replied, also looking at Claire.

"Wasn't there something in Herbology, Granger?" Claire asked.

"You're right!" answered Hermione. "Devil's Snare… It likes the dark and damp-"

"So light a fire!" I suggested.

Granger panicked. "But there's no wood!"

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right," Granger said in a small voice.

She and Claire exchanged a small nod and pointed their wands to the plants above us. "LUMOS SOLEM!"

Ron, Bella and Janice fell down. "Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," I said, glaring at the three of them.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Lexie."

"Lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis," Weasley replied.

"You're one to talk!" I laughed.

"'Put yourself together, Weasley!' _honestly_?" he asked.

"Will you stop doing that?" Janice panted, rubbing her neck.

We went into the next room. Weasley ran to the door. "It's locked," I said.

"How would you know?" he snarled.

"It would've been to easy," I replied.

"What about these birds?" Bella asked. "Will they attack you?"

"They're not birds!" Potter said suddenly. "They're keys!"

"One must open the door," I said.

I examined the room. There was one broomstick, floating in midair. It looked so easy. Too easy. "Harry should do it," Janice said. "He's a Seeker."

"We're looking for an old-fashioned one," Claire said, examining the lock.

"But what if I can't," said Harry.

I laughed. "Oh, _please_! Snape could do it! Then it must be a piece of cake for the youngest Seeker of the century, wouldn't it?"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" he said.

"Does it matter?" I sighed. "Just go and get that key."

And he did. He jammed the key in the lock and opened it. "Ready?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. The next chamber was so dark we couldn't see anything at all. But as we stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

We were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than we were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber were white pieces.

"Now what do we do?" Janice piped.

"It's obvious isn't it?" said Ron.

Lexie looked most surprised.

"We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces we could see another door. "How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think we're going to have to be chessmen," I said.

I noticed seven empty spaces on the black side. Snape had won, but a lot of black pieces had suffered. "Now don't be offended or anything," Ron started.

"Probably not if it's coming from you," Lexie said, but he ignored her.

"but none of you are very good at chess-"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry and Jones, you'll be bishops. Hermione you can be the castle next to Harry. Claire can be the castle next to Jones. Janice and Bella will be pawns."

"And you?" I asked.

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron. "White always plays first."

A white pawn had moved forward two squares. I watched the game, thought I didn't understand much of it. I only knew the white pieces had taken a lot of black pieces and vice versa. "Had to let that happen," said Ron, when our other knight was taken. "We're nearly there, let me think…"

Lexie suddenly gasped. "You see it too, don't you Ron?"

Her voice sounded a lot softer and had lost all the bitterness and the teasy tones. "Yes, Lexie. I've got to be taken," he said suddenly.

"NO!" Bella shouted.

"There's got to be another way," Granger said.

"There isn't, Hermione," Lexie answered.

"She's right," Ron said. "Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Hold it!" Janice said suddenly. "What exactly are we planning on doing?"

"If Bella goes to D1, their last bishop will take her. Then I can go to E5 where I will be taken by the Queen. That leaves Harry free to take checkmate the king!" Ron explained.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Janice shouted.

"That's chess!" Ron replied. "You've got to make some sacrifices."

There was no alternative. Bella stepped forward and was hit hard by the bishop's staff. He dragged her to the side of the field. She was knocked out- or worse. Hermione screamed and wanted to help her.

"Stay where you are!" I ordered. "We're still playing."

Ron, pale but determined, went to E5, where the Queen struck him hard. He was placed next to Bella. Even Lexie had gotten extremely pale and found it hard not to scream. Shaking, Harry moved toward the King. "Checkmate," he said.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. We all moved to Bella and Ron. "Go ahead," Lexie said.

She was bending over Bella and examined her wounds. "We'll take them to the hospital wing," she said.

Janice was checking if Ron was alive or not. Hermione wanted to stay behind, but I pulled her arm. "We need you," I said.

The next room smelled horrible, but all we found was a dead troll. "Glad we don't have to fight it anymore," I said, continuing to the next room.

The was a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. "Snape's," said Harry.

We stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind us in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire, it was purple. Black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. We were trapped.

"Look!"

Granger seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. I looked over her shoulder to read it.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will yet you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in the line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide, you will always find some on the nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione let out a great sigh. We smiled at each other. "_Brilliant_," said Hermione.

Harry looked puzzled. "This isn't magic, it's logic. A puzzle," I explained.

He still didn't get it. "A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic," said Hermione. "They'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?" Harry asked.

"You underestimate Hermione," I said.

"And you," Hermione added. "We need you too, Claire."

We wrapped our arms around each other. And suddenly I don't understand why I every hated this girl. We're so much alike.

"Don't want to ruin the moment or anything," said Harry. "but can you please hurry up?"

Hermione and I laughed. "How do we know which one to drink?" he asked.

"Give us a minute," I said.

Hermione and I were examining the papers and muttering softly. At last, she clapped her hands. "I know which one for the purple flames," she said.

"And I know which one for the black flames," I said.

I grabbed the smallest bottle and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at the tiny bottle. "There's only enough for one of us," he said. "Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione held the right bottle. That one was slightly bigger, enough for a couple of sips. "You drink that," he told us. "I'll go and stop Snape."

"But Harry- what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well, I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry. "I might get lucky again."

My lip trembled, and I suddenly dashed at Harry and threw my arms around him. "_Claire_!"

"Harry, you're a great wizard you know," I said. "Be careful."

I let go and Hermione followed my example. "I'm not as good as you two," said Harry, very embarrassed as she let go of him.

"Us!" said Hermione.

"Books! Cleverness! There are more important things," I said. "I'm so sorry I didn't understand that earlier."

"Friendship and bravery," said Hermione.

"GO!" I said.

He took a swig from the bottle, shuddered and went through the black flames.

* * *

**Next chapter will be from Harry's POV  
1. Did you like the chapter?  
2. Which part did you like best?**


	15. the Man with the Two Faces

**Hi folks! Final chapter, I'm working on part 2 of 7, Lost Families. Since this is Harry's POV will be mostly copied from the books, but I couldn't leave it out. Still hope you'll enjoy reading this!**

* * *

_**Ch. 15 the Man with the Two Faces**_

POV HARRY POTTER:

It was as though ice was flooding my body. I put the bottle down and walked forward. For a moment I could see nothing but dark fire. Then I was on the other side, in the last chamber. There was already someone there. But it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort. It was Quirrell.

"_You_!" I gasped. Quirrell smiled.

His face wasn't twitching at all. "Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But I thought- Snape-"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

I couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't. "But Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. _I_ tried to kill you. Your friends Miss Granger and Miss Gibbs accidently knocked me over as she rushed to set fire on Snape at that Quidditch match. They broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter curse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to _save_ me?"

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really… he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he _did_ make himself unpopular… and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped around me. "You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"_You_ let the troll in?"

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls- you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off- and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

It was only then that I realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised. "This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come with something like this… but he's in London… I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"

All I could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror. "I saw you and Snape in the forest," I blurted out.

"Yes," said Quirrell idly. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me- as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily at it. "I see the Stone… I'm presenting it to my master… but where is it?"

I struggled against the ropes binding me, but they didn't give. I _had_ to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror. "But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."

"He does," said Quirrell casually. "heavens, yes. He was at school with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you _dead_."

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing. I thought Snape was threatening you…"

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face. "Sometimes," he said. "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions. He is a great wizard and I am weak."

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" I gasped.

"He's with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I don't understand… is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

My mind was racing. What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it. Which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, master!"

And to my horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself. "Use the boy… use the boy…"

Quirrell rounded on me. "Yes- Potter- come here."

He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding me fell off. I got slowly to my feet. "Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

I walked toward him. I must lie, I thought desperately. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all. Quirrell moved close behind me. I breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. I closed my eyes, stepped in front of the door, and opened them again.

I saw my reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, my reflection smiled at me. It put its hand into its pockets and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the stone back in its pocket, and as it did so, I felt something heavy drop into my real pocket.

Somehow, incredibly, _I'd gotten the Stone_.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

I screwed up my courage. "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," I invented. "I- I've won the House Cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed again. "Get out of the way," he said.

As I moved aside, I felt the Sorcerer's Stone against my leg. Dare I make a break for it? But I hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, thought Quirrell wasn't moving his lips. "He lies… he lies…"

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you see?"

The high voice spoke again. "Let me speak to him… face-to-face…"

He started unwrapping his turban; Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. I would have screamed, but I couldn't make a sound. Where should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face I had even seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter…" it whispered. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapour… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now, why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

So he knew. The feeling suddenly came back in my legs. I stumbled backward. "Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me… or you'll meet the same end as your parents.. They died begging me for mercy…"

"LIAR!" I shouted suddenly.

"How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery… Yes boy, your parents were brave… I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died. She was trying to protect _you_. Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!"

I sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and I felt Quirrell's hand close on my throat. A needle-sharp pain seared across my scar; my head felt as though it was about to split in two. To my surprise, Quirrell let go. I saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers. They were blistering before his eyes.

"Master, I cannot hold him! My hands, my hands!"

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

Quirrell reached for his wand to perform a deadly curse. But I, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face. "AARGH!"

His face was now blistering, too. I jumped to my feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse. I felt Quirrell's arm wrench from my grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness….

Down…

The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam above me. "Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Sir! The Stone! Quirrell's got it-"

"Quirrell does not have the Stone, Harry."

I looked around. I must be in the hospital wing. Next to me was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop. "Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore. "What happened down the dungeons between you and Quirrell and a complete secret, so naturally, the whole school knows. I believe misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for sending you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you." "How long have I been here?"

"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Misses Granger, McLaggen, Diggory, Gibbs and Jones were extremely worried about you."

"But sir, the Stone!"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that. Although you were doing very well on your own, I must say. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell of you."

"It was _you_."

"I feared I might be too late."

"You nearly were. I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer."

"Not the Stone, boy. You. The effort involved nearly killed you. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" I said blankly. "But your friend, Nicolas Flamel-"

"You did do the thing properly," said Dumbledore. "You even know about Nicholas. We had a little chat, yes. We agreed it's all for the best."

"But they will-"

"They will die, yes," he said.

He smiled at the look of amazement on my face. "After all, to the well-organized mind, death is nothing but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. So much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all. Trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely the those things that are worst for them."

"Sir? What about Vol… You-Know-Who…"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Sir… there's just one more thing. How did I get that Stone out of the mirror?"

"It was one of my brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to _find_ the Stone, find it, not keep it, would be able to get it."

"Now, enough questions," said Madame Pomfrey. "He needs to rest."

When I was out of the hospital wing, I saw my friends standing on the grounds. Ron, Hermione, Bella, Claire, Janice and even Lexie. "_Harry_!"

Janice threw her arms around me in a very tight hug. "Janice, he's choking!" Bella laughed.

"Sorry," she muttered when she let me go. "We thought you were… Dumbledore was so worried."

"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumours."What happened to you?" I asked.

"Lexie and I took Bella and Ron back up, we saw Dumbledore. He just said 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and he took off."

"D'you think he meant to do it?" said Claire thoughtfully. "Sending you the cloak and everything?"

"Well," Hermione exploded. "if he did, I mean to say, that's terrible! You could have been killed!"

"No, it's not like that," I said. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he wanted to give me a chance."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right. Listen Harry, you should get down to the feast. Slytherin's won and everything, Ravenclaw steamrolled us in the last match without you, but at least the food'll be good."

I nodded silently. Bella, Ron, Hermione, Claire and Janice went inside, but Lexie kept standing still next to me. "Good to see you're back, Potter," she said after a while.

"Look, we went through all this. I'd rather we go on first name basis," I said.

She smiled. Together we walked into the Great Hall. It was decorated in silver and green.

"Another year gone!" said Dumbledore cheerfully. "Hopefully your heads were a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer to make them nice and empty again… Now, the House Cup needs rewarding. In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six points and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Slytherin table burst into a loud applause and cheering.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account. I have a few last-minute points to dash out. First, to Miss Claire Gibbs, for astonishing knowledge, Ravenclaw earns 50 points.  
Second, to Miss Janice Diggory, for uttermost loyalty, also 50 points.

To Miss Lexie Jones, showing the true Slytherin inside her, I award Slytherin House 50 points.  
And Miss Bella McLaggen, for the courage to sacrifice, 50 points.

To Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in years, 50 points.  
To Miss Hermione Granger… for use of cool logic in the face of fire I award Gryffindor House 50 points.  
And finally, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

I didn't know how many points Gryffindor exactly had, but we had overtaken Slytherin! We'd won! It was the best evening of my life, better evens than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls…

I would never, ever forget tonight.

* * *

Bella, Hermione, Claire, Janice, Ron and Lexie were chatting animatedly in the Hogwarts Express. We arrived at Platform 9 ¾ too soon. Ron told me I could stay over in the end of the holidays.

Hermione, Janice, Claire and Bella gave a me a tight hug before they left. "Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," Lexie grinned, before waving and leaving with here parents.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," I muttered under my breath.

* * *

**This is the end! Stop whining, still six fics to go! I hope you will continue following the story because I have a lot of amazing stuff planned out for my girls  
Goodday lovelies xx**


End file.
